


Fallen.

by Renezinha



Series: Fallen Verse. [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkward Dates, Castiel and Jimmy Novak Are Twins, Cheating Castiel, Clueless Castiel, Crowley's a dad, Dean is a jerk, Destiel - Freeform, Humor, Illustrated, Jealousy, Kissing, Lucifer is Called Luke, Lucifer is a voyeur, M/M, Masturbation, Oh yeah sorry for my English, Over protective Jimmy, Past Drug Addiction, Past Rape/Non-con, Sex, Stubborn hopeless romantic Castiel, Threesome - M/M/M, Twincest, jimstiel, twin swap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-04-27 11:51:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 41,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5047411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renezinha/pseuds/Renezinha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p></p><div class="center">
  <p><br/>Twins Castiel and Jimmy Novak and their <i>daily struggle</i>. Something like that! <b>LoL</b><br/></p>
</div><div class="center"></div><div class="center">
  <p>
    <br/>
    <b>[Now with art made by me. =P You can find it on Chapters 10 and 20. There's also art from my friend <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/MashuraDi">MashuraDi</a> on Chapter 20.]</b>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Five years have passed since the last time Castiel had an official boyfriend. It hadn't been the most pleasant of experiences if he has to be honest about it, and to say he's nervous about going out tonight, would be a big ass understatement. His twin brother, older than him by six or seven minutes, was leaning casually, or so he thought, against his bedroom door and he couldn't help but squirm a little under his gaze. Jimmy had been clear since the start, he didn't like this guy Castiel was going out with and he sure wasn't known for keeping his mouth shout when he doesn't approve of something. Cas tried to ignore him as he stood, facing the mirror, buttoning his shirt.

“There's still time to call it off, little brother.”

“We've talked about this, Jimmy.” Cas growled, already finished with the buttons. “Dean is...nice. I think he likes me.” Then he proceeded to pick up his shoes and sit on the edge of the bed to put them on.”Besides, i'm twenty-seven now. You dont have to baby me all the time.”

“We're twenty-seven. That doesn't make you a less of a clueless dumbass when it comes about guys.” Jimmy blurted matter-of-factly. “Remember Crowley? You used to say the same about him five years ago.”

“Jimmy..” Cas sighed, tying his shoelaces. When he was done with that, he rose from the bed and approached his twin. “Dean is nothing like Crowley. Trust me. I'll be fine.” And then he leaned to press a chaste kiss against his brother's cheek. “And don't dare calling me every five minutes...i swear i'll turn my phone off.”

The kiss seemed to put the older twin a little more at ease. 

“Idiot.”

“Assbutt.” Cas laughed, shaking his head. “ I'll be fine.” He repeated.

And then someone was knocking on the door. The younger twin smiled widely knowing it was Dean and when he walked past his brother, he could hear him mumbling a few unintelligible words.

When Castiel opened the door and saw the older of the Winchester brothers standing there, wearing a black shirt that hugged his muscled frame quite nicely and a pair of old jeans that did the same to that firm rear of his, Cas just wanted to push him against the door and kiss the breath out of his lungs while his brother watched them. Okay now, that was kind of sick...yet arousing...and where did that come from?!

“Hey there, Cas, hope i'm not too early.” Dean said, smiling.

“Wow.” Kudos for eloquence. “I mean, yes...you're early. But that's not a bad thing.”

Jimmy had been watching them from across the room, arms folded over his chest, frown set in place, clearly not amused. He had seen Dean once and this was his brother's third date. And you know what they say about third dates. Sure, Dean was a very handsome fella, easy on the eyes, and Jim can tell why Cas fell for him. Still, there was something about Dean Winchester he didn't like. He's not sure of what it is, but he's sure he doesn't like it anyway. Unfolding his arms, he thought of officially introduce himself to his twin's date.

Cas and Dean were about to leave when Jimmy chimed in. 

“Hello, Dean, it's about time we were introduced, dont you think?” Jimmy tried to keep the spite out of his voice, but it was hard! He did offer a hand for a handshake. Which Dean took right away. He had a firm grip, Jim's not sure what that means.

“Jimmy, we were just leaving...can't we do this some other time?” Cas asked, no, pleaded. He just wanted to have a fun night, he didn't need his older brother going all mother-hen on him in front of his boyfriend. Soon to be boyfriend. Whatever.

“It's alright, Cas.” Dean said, pulling his hand away, eyes never leaving Jimmy's. Dean had seen him before, sure, but damn...he and Cas were identical. Like...truly identical, like two drops of water.They were both hot and Jimmy's steady gaze was making his body tingle all over. “ It's nice to finally meet you, Jimmy.”

“Likewise.” Came Jim's quick reply.

“You gonna ask me about my intentions towards your brother now??” Dean joked. Jimmy squinted his eyes. Castiel wanted the Earth to swallow him whole.

“Do i have to?”

“Okay, this was fun!” Castiel started, gripping Dean's arm and pushing him outside the door. “Don't wait up for me.” Cas stared daggers at his older brother as he slammed the door shut on his face.

“You didn't have to do that. Your brother doesn't seem that bad.”

“Trust me...he is.” Cas knows he's acting like a spoiled brat. He should be thankful instead. Jimmy had always been there for him, especially during the whole Crowley thing. But he's also an adult and he has the right to pursue happiness, has he not? He has grown in the past five years, he won't let anyone else fool him again.

“Its kinda hard to tell you apart.” Dean said, making his way to the black Chevy Impala parked on the other side of the road. “Hope you don't pull the twin prank on me, like in that movie...uh, what was it called??”

Cas rolled his eyes. Here comes the twin cliché. “It takes two.”

“That one!”

Jimmy watched them getting inside the car and driving away. He still didn't like Dean and he hoped he didn't mistreat his brother. Same way he gave Crowley hell, he won't doubt doing the same to Dean if necessary.

 

Around three am, Jimmy was still awake, lying on his bed, watching tv. He couldn't sleep and Cas wasn't home yet. The little bastard did hint he'd come back late, but that didn't mean Jimmy wouldn't worry about him. Ever since their parents died over a decade ago and they had to stay with the Harvelles, he had always tried to protect his baby brother. That's why he insisted they should live together after finishing college and moving out of Ellen's house. It was easier too. They shared the rent and the house was big enoug for the two of them. Even though Jimmy's the one providing and paying the bills lately while his brother is in between jobs, he never complains. He knows Cas will find something soon enough. As long as they're together, they'll be okay.

Jimmy was drifting in and out of sleep when the lights outside illuminated his room. It had to be his brother. Turning the tv off, he jumped out of bed and walked towards the window only to see a cab driving away. Sighing, he closed the courtains and when he was about to get back into bed, he heard noises in the hall. Oh, so it was his brother after all. Jimmy expected an Impala to bring him home, not a cab. Putting a shirt on, he rushed out of the bedroom to find an annoyed Castiel fumbling with his keys.

“Cas?”

“Why are you still awake?” The younger twin blinked twice, either confused or angry, and after locking the door, tossed his keys into a nearby shelf.

“You know why. What the hell happened, why didn't Dean bring you home?”

“He...he couldn't. What's the big deal anyway? Go back to sleep, Jimmy...i don't want to deal with your over protectiveness right now.” Cas dismissed his older brother and walked past him towards his own bedroom. He was tired, frustrated, but mostly sad.

“Tell me.” Jimmy demanded, turning and clasping his twin's shoulder, stopping him. “If it's not that _big a deal_ , you can tell me, right?” 

“I don't want you to freak out over nothing. Because it was nothing. “Though Cas tried to sound casual about it, truth is he was hurt.”Dean and i, we can get over it.”

“Over what?”

“Nothing, dammit!” Cas knows he's not making any sense but he really doesn't want to talk about it, at least not right now. Shrugging his brother's hand off his shoulder, he entered his room and closed the door behind, leaving a very annoyed Jimmy behind.

“You're acting like a fifteen year old girl, you know?!” Jimmy yelled and then went back to his room. The conversation was far from being over. If Dean had done something to hurt his little brother, he'd kick his ass and punch that smug smile off his face. He doesn't care if the Winchester is bigger, he'll do it.

 

Next morning, Jimmy woke up early and after checking on Castiel and making sure he was asleep, he strolled to the kitchen to make breakfast. Coffee, toast...and peanut butter jelly sandwiches for his brother. He knows he'll have to soothe the beast if he wants answers and food usually does the trick.

When he was done with breakfast, he placed everything on a tray and carried it to his baby brother's room, slowly kicking the door open so he could go inside. Cas was still asleep, the sheets were half on the floor, the pillow was under the bed...overral, the room was a goddamn mess.

Jimmy eased himself into the bed, making sure his brother wouldn't bump on the tray when he wakes up.

“Cas? Castiel, wake up. Brought you food.”  
Hearing his older brother's voice, Cas frowned, stretching his arms and legs a little, pushing the rest of the sheets into the floor.

“Mmhh...it's too early, go away.” He growled and turned in the bed, giving his back to Jimmy. “And it's Sunday.” He added later.

“So? There's coffee, french toasts, peanut butter sandwiches...come on, are you really going to to say no to peanut butter sandwiches?” Jimmy chuckled, poking his brother on the ribs with a finger. Cas snorted and turned around, lying on his side, hungrily eyeing the tray.

“I know what you're doing...” Cas yawned and sat up in bed after a little while.

“I know you do.”

Castiel took one of the sandwiches and gave it a huge bite, letting out a soft moan of pleasure at the taste of the butter on his tongue. Jimmy tried to ignore it, like he always does.

“He insisted on having sex with me after i said no.” Cas blurted out, taking another bite.

“He did, did he...?” God, Jimmy was happy and angry at the same time. Finally he'd have a reason to punch Dean Winchester on the face. “That's why you arrived on a cab last night. What, little prick can't take a no like a man?”

“Jimmy.”

“No, Cas, no!And i forbid you from crawling back to him because i know you.” Jimmy knows the type. Douchebag won't apologize and his brother will be the one saying he's sorry when he hasn't done nothing wrong in the first place.

“But...besides what happened last night, Dean's really nice. And kind and...and...” And Castiel sound like he's trying to sell the product of the year!

Jimmy shook his head and moved into his brother's personal space, not caring if the coffee in the tray spilled all over the mattress.

“You really need to stop trying to find Prince Charming, little brother.” He sighed, sliding a hand around Castiel's nape, caressing the wild locks of black hair there. “Focus on yourself for a change. You dont need anyone by your side to be happy.” Except for him, Jim thought. He wants Castiel to need him because he needs him as well. More than he'll ever know.

“At least i have you, right?” Cas asked, sad blue eyes locking on worried ones.

“Always.”


	2. Chapter 2

The tension between Cas and Jimmy seemed to ease a little during the past week. The younger twin hadn't mentioned Dean again, but Jim knew he was sad the Winchester never texted him or ever tried to apologize to him. He did catch him staring at his phone every now and then, expecting a miracle to happen. Cas also had a couple job interviews a few days ago and even though he wasn't confident about getting the job, Jimmy tried to cheer him up, telling he would just have to wait and see. And working at a coffee shop or at a book store seemed to suit Castiel. He loved coffee and he loved books as well. Either job would do him good. Friday came and tired of seeing his brother sulking around the house, Jimmy convinced him to call his friends and go out with them that night.

“Would you come with us?” Cas asked right after texting Balthazar, some rich brit kid that had been friends with him since high school. Jimmy knew him too but they didn't hang out that much. Too much exuberance for him to handle.

“Why would you want me to go?” Jimmy laughed, shaking his head, as he flipped through the channels on tv. “You'll have a lot more fun if i stay home.”

“You talk like you're eighty.” Cas rolled his eyes, his phone buzzing with Balthazar's reply. “Balthy says he wants to take me to a new bar downtown. Charlie, Meg...oh, Adam's going too.”

“Great. See, you'll have fun.” Not that Jimmy envied the way Cas easily made friends, no, that was not the reason he didn't usually join his brother when he went out. Jimmy knows he'd be the party pooper in the group and tell everyone to behave. Mother-hen all the way.

“I didn't really want to go out...but if you insist...” Cas smiled at his brother and sent another text to his friend.

“Yeah, i insist. Besides, if that jerk shows up, i'm sure Balthazar will kick his ass.”

“He will not do such thing.” Cas frowned. “If Dean...shows up, i'll, uh...just ignore him.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes.” Not really, but he didn't want to worry his brother.

“I can tell when you're lying.” Jimmy teased, switching the channel into the news since nothing good was on. “Anyway...just enjoy your night out with your friends.”

“You'll have to come with us sometime, Jimmy. Or maybe...just you and me? We used to have a lot of fun...until you turned into a eighty year old man.”

“I'll have to check my schedule.” Jimmy said, grinning. “I'll let you know.”

Cas laughed and threw one of the couch pillows at him. “You're such an assbutt.”

 

When Castiel arrived at the bar with his friends, he noticed how ecstatic Balthazar looked like. He could tell he had been waiting for this new bar to open for a while now. The blue neon sign right above the large entrance doors read: **Supernatural**. Cas thought that was a very odd name for a bar.

“It was about time, bitches!” Charlie punched them all on the arm and literally hopped inside the place, greeting the large guy by the door.

“It's a gay bar.” Adam said, not impressed. “Of course you'd have to drag me into a gay bar.” Why they keep on inviting Adam to come along, they don't know. The man's never excited about anything. Balthazar laughed and shook his head, massaging the grumpy guy's shoulders.  
  
“Come now, darling! There will be plenty of girls inside too!” Balthazar said, giving his shoulders a last squeeze before he dropped his hands.

“What am i supposed to do with lesbians?”

Meg chuckled, walking past them, her tight black mini-skirt leaving nothing to the imagination. “Leave them to me then.”

“I hate you guys.” Adam grunted, no emotion or whatsoever on his face. “With all my heart.”

“Don't be such a downer, Adam...if it makes you feel any better, i didn't want to come either.” Cas said, shrugging his shoulders. “But since we're here...let's give it a shot.”

 

When they all went inside, the loud music nearly made their ears bleed, that's just how freaking loud it was! Cas saw Charlie happily chatting with a blonde girl by the counter and then he saw Meg enganging in conversations with a couple girls too. Twin girls. Okay, Meg and her fetishes. Tonight it's twins it seems.

“Drop the frowny faces, lads!” Balthazar came in between Cas and Adam, giving them each a loud wet kiss on the cheek. “Drinks are on me and if those don't get you in the mood, i don't even want to be seen around you lot. I do have a reputation to maintain after all.” And with a graceful sway of hips, Balthazar made his way towards the bar.

“Well, this isnt' fair.” Adam stated, gazing around the place for a moment. Everyone seemed to be busy, talking, dancing and making out. Sure, the girls were pretty but they didn't seem to acknowledge his presence. Right, why would they? They were making out...with other girls. Okay, that was hot. Adam decided he'd stay...for the view. Yep.

“You'll be fine, Adam, come on, let's get those drinks before Balthazar gives them to someone else.” Cas smiled, patting his friend on the shoulder. When Adam didn't move right away, he wondered what had caught his attention.

“That guy has been staring at us since we arrived. Fucking hell, should i wear a neon sign saying i'm straight?”

“He's probably just checking you out, doubt he'll make a move on you, i mean-”

And when Castiel spotted the guy Adam was talking about, his heart almost skipped a beat.

“That's, uh...”

“You know him?” Adam asked, glancing over at the weirdo sitting alone in the back.

“Yes. That's Dean.” And by the way Dean stared at him, he knew they'd end up having a little chat eventually. The night's still young. “Let's just ignore him, okay? Don't look at him!” Cas pushed Adam forwards and they joined Balthazar by the bar.

 

They had a few drinks then. Charlie and Meg shared theirs with their hook ups and the boys opted for tequila shots, holding a little contest of their own. Harmless, according to Balthazar. Adam was about to get shit faced but Castiel didn't allow himself to end up the same way.  
“My, see the stud over there?” Balthazar giggled, nudging Cas on his side. “Blond, blue eyes, tall, broad shoulders?”

“Where? Cas looked around until his gaze landed on said man. On a scale of one to ten, he'd probably give him a nine! And then the blue eyed blond had to lock gazes with him. Great! Not even to mention the little smirk on his face. Crap. Oh crap. What did Jimmy say? Stop looking for your Prince Charming. Right. How's he supposed to do that if he's sitting right across the bar, smiling and staring at him? Okay. Cas has to admit he might be a little tipsy. At least he had forgotten Dean was still somewhere in the establishment.

“I thought he was checking me out, maybe Adam.” Balthazar laughed. “But i noticed he was checking you out instead. Bloody hell, Cas, you get all the girls. Not fair.”

Adam was about to pass out on the counter, cheek firmly pressed against the metallic surface. “It's okay, guys. Take your time. It's not like i need medical attention or anything.”

“Should i say something?” Cas asked, looking up at the brit, totally ignoring Adam.

“I will physically hurt you if you don't, Cassie.”

“Okay...i, okay! Just, uh...don't tease me about this on facebook or twitter, i don't want Jimmy to find out.”

“My lips are sealed!”

Adam giggled and rubbed his cheek against the counter, enjoying the cool sensation. “How's that even possible? You never shut up.”

Balthazar rolled his eyes and asked the bartender to bring his friend a glass of water.

“Why are you still standing there, Cas? Go on, shoo, shooo!” Balth spanked his rear, making the youngest of the twins jump a little.

“Okay, i'm going!”

Dean had been watching Castiel the entire time. Of course he had no idea he'd show up but since he wasn't interested on anyone else coming on to him, he decided he'd keep tabs on the blue eyed boy. He looked good tonight, Dean admitted. And he knows he'd easily fall into his charms if he said the right words. When he saw him walking towards some blond dude on the other side of the counter, Dean moved on to the next table so he could listen to the conversation without being caught. Thank God for the strategically placed pillar.

“Hm, hello.” Cas smiled at the blond and when he smiled back, the twin grew a little more confident. “Mind if i sit with you?”

“Not at all.” The blue eyed blond chuckled and Cas bit his lip. “Was i being too obvious?”

“Not really. “Cas admitted, sliding into the bar stool next to his” If it wasn't for my friend, i wouldn't have noticed you. Sorry, that sounded rude.”

The blond laughed again and downed the rest of his drink, glancing back at him, his tongue licking the few drops on his bottom lip. Cas blushed, trying not to stare.

“I'm not offended. To be honest with you, i'm not very good at this...flirting thing.” Cas thought he was adorable and he was loving his smile already. “My name is...you can call me Luke.” He said, offering a hand.

“Nice to meet you, Luke. I'm Castiel.” He replied, smiling, squeezing the blond's hand. “You can call me Cas if you want.”

 

Well, overral, Jimmy had been right about the whole _go out and have fun_ thing. Cas is sure he wouldn't be pleased to know he has a new crush, but it's not like he'd tell him. At least not anytime soon. And Dean hadn't bothered him either. He's not sure wether to feel sad or relieved about it. By the end of the night, Cas and Luke shared phone numbers and the blond promised he'd give him a call.

“You take care, Castiel. See you soon.” Luke leaned to kiss his cheek and when he turned to see Cas' friends casting them suggestive looks, he simply laughed and took off.

“Alright, Cassieeeee woohoo! That guy's hot!” Charlie teased, punching him on the shoulder. Charlie loves giving black bruises to everyone it seems.

“Hah, wait, you don't...you don't even like guys.” A very drunk Adam mumbled against Balthazar's arm. The brit had to carry him all the way to the parking lot.

“Call it art appreciation, bitch.”

“Where's Meg?” Balthazar looked around but there were no signs of their friend.

“Oh, she went home with the twins.” Charlied said, smiling widely. “Damn, she needs to teach me how to hook up with twins.”

“Can we go now? It's getting late.” Cas said, checking the hour on his phone. He had a few messages from Jimmy too. Mostly asking if he was having fun and that he'd kick his ass if he wasn't.

“We're so coming back next Friday.” Balthazar said, unlocking his car and later pushing Adam into the back seat. Charlie climbed into the back seat as well and when Cas was about to climb into the passenger seat, a familiar voice called out to him. Shit. It was Dean. Did he really wait all night to come talk to him?

“Can we talk?” Dean asked, ignoring Cas' friends, especially the look Balthazar was giving him.

“You want to talk to Cassie, send a text or an e-mail, ever heard of those?”

“Balthazar, it's okay. I'll take a cab.”

“Are you sure?” His friend didn't want to leave him with Dean of all people. Not when Cas told him what he did to him.

“Yes. I'm sure this won't take long anyway.”

“Okay...anything happens, give me a call.”

Cas nodded and watched his friend get in the car. When Balth's car disappeared from sight, Cas turned to look at Dean.

“What do you want?”

“Who was the blond?”

Castiel was taken aback. Had he been watching him with Luke the whole time? What the hell?

“I'm sure that's none of your business.You said you wanted to talk, talk.”

“I was going to apologize for my behavior last time but it seems you've already move on, haven't you, you little slut?”

“You're babbling pure nonsense, Dean. Go home, you're drunk.” Cas tried not to look affected by the Winchester's insult but it sure hurt.

“ Oh, did i hit a weak spot? I did, didn't i? You gonna tell that blond dude you're fucking your brother?”

Wow, and what the hell was that all about?

“What the fuck did you just say? Don't you dare talk shit about my brother, Dean!”

“C'mooon, think i didn't notice what was going on last time i went to your place? If you're not fucking him, i'm sure he wouldn't mind fucking you. You two make me sick. And you let your twin and some blond idiot fuck you and act like a goddamn virginal bride around me? “ Dean was definitely drunk. Cas wanted to beat the crap out of him for insinuating such thing about him and Jimmy but then again...violence leads nowhere.

“If i ever see you again, Dean...i will call the police.” Stalking and threatening accusations would probably grant him a restraining order, right? He's no lawyer though, he just wants to scare Dean. “I can call them now if you want.”

Dean seemed to back off, for now. The intoxicated Winchester mumbled a few curses under his breath and left the place, giving Cas a last look over his shoulder. God, he was creepy. Jimmy had been right from the start.

Castiel called a cab and while he waited, he started thinking about Dean's words. What were he and Jimmy doing that would lead someone to think they have an incestuous relationship? Sure they cuddled sometimes, they shared chaste kisses on the cheek...but what's wrong with that? Then he started thinking about his older twin. How protective about his well-being he was, how he used to make his favorite sandwiches when he was upset. Yeah, what's wrong with that too? Dean was drunk and saying pure crap, he shouldn't even give the subject much importance. Then he thought of Luke's blue eyes and smile and he found himself smiling like an idiot.

When Castiel got home, the clock marked four am. Jimmy wasn't awake and waiting for him this time. Good, he'd answer all of his questions about his night in the morning. Because he knows he'll interrogate him like he's some kind of fellon. Just the thought alone makes him giggle.


	3. Chapter 3

Morning came and the moment Jimmy woke up, he immediately went to his twin's room, just to make sure he's home at least. Last time Cas didn't sleep at home and didn't text him, Jimmy had gone crazy to the point of almost calling the police and ask them to find his missing brother. Of course the older twin had overreacted, Cas had gone straight to Adam's after another night out and besides a massive hangover, he was okay.

He wasn't awake when he got home this time but he assumes he arrived pretty late. It was Saturday so he'd let him sleep all he wants. Carefully closing the bedroom door behind him, Jimmy walked into the kitchen to make himself something to eat. He wasn't going to make anything for his brother, because he's sure he'll probably wake up around noon if not later.

While the coffee brews, Jimmy sat by the kitchen island, staring out the window. It was a sunny day and he thought of going out for a little walk, maybe for a run if he can convince Cas to come along.

“Jimmy?” A sleepy voice had him turning his head to the door. 

“Huh, i did not see that coming.” Jimmy teased, smiling. “I didn't think you'd wake up this early.”

“I smelled coffee. And i'm hungry.” Cas yawned, rubbing his tummy undernearth his white shirt, making his way to the empty seat across the island. “Where are the sandwiches?”

“Hey, i didn't make anything for you, sleepyhead!” He chuckled. “Say, what time did you get home last night?”

Oh, great. It appears that the interrogatory has started.

“I don't know...around four, five maybe?” Cas could barely keep his eyes open but his stomach wouldn't let him sleep even if he tried. “ Can you make me a peanut butter sandwich? Please?”

“What am i, your bitch?” The older twin laughed as he stood from his seat. He'd make those goddamn sandwiches alright.

“Noo...you're, you..” Cas stops to yawn again. “...you're my favorite brother.”

“Your only brother. Gee, i'm flattered.” Jimmy went full Adam. Never go full Adam. He gathered the ingredients for the sandwich and started preparing everything. “Anyway, did you have fun last night? You didn't reply to my texts.”

“Sorry, when i saw them, i was already on my way home.” Watching his brother by the kitchen counter, Cas wrinkled his nose, noticing he was making one sandwich instead of two. “ Uh, Jimmy? Can you make two, please?”

“We're out of peanut butter, Cas. You'll have to settle for one. Unless you want some toasts too?”

Cas felt offended. How could his twin suggest that toasts would be a good replacement for peanut butter jelly sandwiches?! “Sometimes i feel like you don't know me anymore, James!”

Jimmy rose a brow and turned to glance at his dramatic sibling. “Quit being a diva.” He laughed. “I'll go to the Grocery store later. We're out of other stuff too, not just peanut butter, you know?”  
  
“I'm not sure i'll survive that longer...”

The coffee machine beeped and Jimmy was already done with Cas' sandwich as well. After serving the coffee and the food, both brothers enjoyed their breakfast. Of course Jimmy wasn't done asking questions about Castiel's night.

“You should have become a cop, not an accountant.” Cas teased, chewing on a piece of bread and butter.

“Maybe, at least i'd have a gun.” Jimmy smiled darkly and took another sip of coffee.

“Hilarious.”

“What were you up to last night? You don't want me to go full psycho and call your friends, do you?” Jimmy was just kidding...but Castiel knows he's very capable of doing it!

“We had a few drinks...shots, tequila shots. Adam got really drunk, uh...Meg took some twin girls home, Charlie made out with a blonde...and Balthazar was just, well, Balthazar.” 

“I can't picture Adam being drunk.” Jimmy said after a brief silence. He had the feeling his younger twin was hiding something, but he didn't want to push it.

“At least he was smiling and laughing.” A rare thing on the man. “We're probably going to the same place next Friday night.”

“That new bar was that good, huh?”

“It was very decent for a gay bar.” Cas shrugged, finishing his sandwich. “And yeah, i had fun.”

“Oh, that's...good.” 

“Hey, Jimmy?” Cas started, reaching for a napkin. “Can i ask you something?”

“You just did.” The older twin trolled, smirking.

“Can i ask you something else??”

“You...” Shakes his head, laughing. “Go ahead.”

“Why's that i've never seen you with a girlfriend? Or... a boyfriend?” Gee, Cas doesn't even know if his brother is straight, bisexual or gay. He could be asexual for all he cares. He wouldn't be asking him such thing if Dean hadn't teased him about it last night.

“W-what?” Jimmy nearly choked on his coffee.

“Indulge me.”

“Right..whatever brought this on? You never seemed to care about my love life before.”

“Or lack of it.” Cas added, holding his brother's gaze.

“I had a girlfriend, remember? In High School?”  
  
“Amelia??” Cas laughed. “ You kissed her cheek once, that doesn't make her your girlfriend. In first grade, maybe.”

“Shut up, it's not funny.” Jimmy pouted and Castiel laughed some more. Seeing his older twin pouting was priceless. Cute too.

“I think you need to go out more and find yourself a girl. It would be good for you, Jimbo.You wouldn't be grumpy and worried all the time. You'd have someone else to focus on.”

“Oh...i get it. You want me to find someone so i get off your back, is that what you're saying, Cas?”

“Hmmm...that wasn't my initial thought, but now that you mention it...”

But Jimmy smiled and threw a piece of toast at his head. “That will never happen.”

And if Cas is to be honest about it, he wouldn't have it any other way. Having Jimmy there for him makes him feel safe, protected. Even if he bitches about it most of time. “Okay.”

“And to answer your question, little brother....i, uh...i do like someone but...it's impossible. It's wrong. And i don't think he looks at me the same way.”

Huh, so...a 'He', is it?

“Have you tried asking him out or something?”

Jimmy squinted his eyes and stood, taking the empty plates and mugs into the sink. “I told you, it's wrong. I can't.”

 _Wrong_. Cas had no idea what he meant with that...unless...this was what Dean had meant? No, it couldn't be. They're brothers, for Christ's sake! Sure, Cas had looked at his older brother differently a few years ago, but that was because he was confused. Hormones and all. Great, now he's blushing.

“I'm going back to bed.” He said, standing from his seat. “If you're going to the store, bring some snacks.” Peanut butter is implied so he didn't bother mention it.

“Okay.” Came Jimmy's reply. It seems going out for a run is not an option anymore. He wasn't in the mood anyway. Not after the awkward conversation he just had with his younger twin. Jimmy wished he didn't feel that way towards his brother, but he does and it can't be helped. “I'll wake you for lunch.”

Cas nodded and walked out of the kitchen.

 

Around ten am, Jimmy left the house and walked towards the Grocery store just down the street. It was a really nice day. The breeze was cool and gentle against his skin and the sun shone brightly up in the sky. Not a single cloud. Kids and their parents were out, playing, heading to the park. A part of him wished Cas would have joined him in his little trip to the Grocery store.

When he finally got to the store, he greeted the girl behind the cash register and grabbed a basket. First item on the list: Peanut butter.

 

Luke wasn't a morning person at all but he had to get up anyway. His refrigerator was empty...except for the lonely slice of cheese inside, and he was hungry as fuck. Fortunately, he didnt have to deal with a hangover this morning. He recalls meeting the blue eyed brunet called Castiel and their little chat and he was thankful he had been drinking with moderation or else he wouldn't have remembered any of it. The house was a mess and his roommate was nowhere to be found. Figures. Gabriel usually spent his nights with a different girl each day. At least he still paid his half of the rent. And Luke can't say he misses him that much.

The blond put some clothes on and minutes later he was leaving the house, locking the door behind.

 

Meanwhile, Jimmy was almost finished with his shopping. He just needed to get Cas' favorite snacks. Apparently they were out because he couldn't find them anywhere. “Oreos will do. And if he doesn't eat them, i will...” He mumbled, tossing the box of cookies into the basket. “Okay, all done.”

Jim was on his way to pay when a quick glance towards the candy aisle had him stopping again. Some blond dude was blocking the view so he wasn't sure if they had his favorite chocolate in stock. Leaving the basket by the end of the aisle, he walked to the chocolates shelf and politely asked the man to move away so he could get his Snickers.

“Sorry, i...” The blond looked at him and Jimmy noticed how his lips curled into a wide smile. “ Castiel, right? Well i'll be damned...i didn't think i'd see you so soon.”

It never gets old, does it? Mistaking a twin for the other...but this guy, Jimmy has never seen him before. Who the hell was he? In order to find out, he decided to play along and pretended he's Castiel. “Uh...and you're...”

“Luke.” The man laughed. “You were a little tipsy last night, but i thought you'd at least remember my name.”

“Ooh...right. Luke, from the...bar last night. Yeah, sorry, i'm a little distracted. So, uh...did anything happen, did we..?” Jimmy knows he's exaggerating. His brother didn't have a hangover this morning, so he knows he wasn't that drunk last night. But Luke didn't need to know that.

“No, we just talked. You really don't remember?” The blond narrowed his eyes, noticing something is off about Cas. “Mostly about books, shows and about whatever the future has in store for us.”

Really? Okay. Jimmy has to admit he's surprised. Neither his brother or this guy had tried anything , they had just talked. Good, that's good. Though he's well aware Cas would easily fall for this man. He's drop dead gorgeous and he seems to be quite decent. “Yeah, it's all coming back now.” He lied.

“I was going to call you in a few days...i...i didn't want to sound desperate or anything.” The blond chuckled. “But then i had to bump into you here of all places. Funny, i've been coming to this store for a year now and i've never seen you around before.”

Jimmy nodded. It was funny alright. “Or maybe we did but we didn't notice each other".

“I find that hard to believe...have you looked into a mirror recently?”

Oh crap. Even though the compliment's not really his to take, he found himself blushing at the man's words.  
“I have to go.” Jimmy said all of a sudden.

“Sure. Is it okay if i call you tomorrow?”

The older twin shrugged and snatched the last Snickers from the shelf. “If you want.” And then he was leaving. He didn't dare looking behind because he knows Luke would be looking his way and he doesn't need his cheeks to go redder than they already are.


	4. Chapter 4

Castiel woke up at two o'clock in the afternoon and since he expected his brother to come and wake him around noon, he wondered if everything was okay with his older twin. As he sat up in bed, rubbing an eye, the smell of food came through the small opening of his bedroom's door and yeah, that was confirmation enough that his brother was just fine. Why was he even worried in the first place? Silly Cas, he admonished himself.

Shoving a clean shirt down his head, Cas walked out of the bedroom and followed the delicious smell into the kitchen. He didn't find his twin in there though. A quick glance towards the oven indicated lunch wasn't ready yet. Strange. It was two in the afternoon, was it not?

“Jimmy?”

“In here.” Jim's voice came from the living room and that's where Cas found him later, sitting on the couch, using the laptop. The tv was on but it was there more for the background noise than anything else since Jimmy wasn't paying any attention to whatever was on. “In case you're wondering, i started lunch late because i didn't want to wake you. You were snoring and drooling all over yourself...not a pretty sight.” Jim teased, eyes still glued to the computer's screen.

“Uh-huh...you're not uploading pictures of that into the world wide web, are you?”

“No, that would be too final...i'd rather use them for blackmail purposes.” Jimmy smiled, looking up at the hovering twin over his shoulder.

“What are you doing anyway...” Cas yawned, sitting right next to his brother, forcing him to move so he could make room for the both of them on the couch. “Wait..”He squinted at the screen.”...i know that guy!” Seems Castiel is fully awake now!

“Lucifer 'Luke' Shurley. Yeah, i know you do.”

“His name is Luke, not...uh, did you just say his name is Lucifer? As in the _Devil_?”

“It seems so.” Jimmy nodded, going through Luke's facebook page.

“Wait...wait...how do you even know the guy?” Cas is sure none of his friends said nothing about his new friend, so...how the hell did Jimmy know...?

“We sort of bumped on each other at the Grocery store.” Jim said, glancing at his brother.”He thought i was you.”

All color drained from Castiel's face. That can't be good! 

“I asked the cashier if she knew him.” The older twin continued.” She said he's a regular...and she told me his full name.” He smiled and shrugged, shifting his gaze towards the screen again.

“So what, you're stalking every guy i'm friends with now?”

“No, just the new ones.”

“Jimmy, what the fuck did you tell Luke?”

“Relax, he didn't suspect of anything...he said he'd call you tomorrow, so...there's that.” Jimmy's not really interested on pushing his baby brother into some dude, as nice and hot as the blue eyed blond might seem to be, and he surely doesn't like the way he seems so ready to defend this Luke person. They just met, he could be another Dean for all they know! But Dean was a prick and he never made Jimmy blush the same way Luke did. And he's fucked, isn't he? He can't allow himself to have a crush on his brother's crush! Not to mention he's in love with his twin. Yep, there's a special spot in Hell for him.

“Are you sure...that's all that happened?” Cas pushed the laptop off of his brother and sat on his lap, stradling his legs, the same way they used to do when they were younger and used to wrestle all the time. Stupid Cas had no idea what that made to Jimmy nowadays. Castiel cradled his brother's cheeks on both palms and squinted, brows knitting in both worry and mistrust. “James?”

“Castiel.” Jimmy tried to ignore the fact his slightly younger brother was sitting on his lap, their legs tightly pressed against each other. How awkward would it be if he had a boner right now?! On a scale of one to ten, probably a twenty. “Promise. I didn't...” Jim looked away, his brother's bright blue eyes easily becoming a distraction. ”I didn't ruin anything for you.” Because that's all that matters in the end, right? His brother's happiness. He'll still punch Luke if he and Cas become an item and he ends up mistreating him. He still has to punch Dean though. He should really think of coming up with a list. A black list.

Sensing Jimmy's distress, Castiel sighed and leaned to press a little kiss against his forehead. “I know you're just looking after me and i truly appreciate that. I've told you that before.” And then he smiled, gently lifting his older twin's chin so their gazes could meet. “Luke is just a friend for now, i don't know if anything will ever happen, but i'd really like to have him as a friend. Maybe he could be your friend too since you already met him and...”He gestured towards the flipped latop next to them. “...apparently stalked him online.” He laughed and when Jimmy didn't, he ran a hand through his brother's perfectly combed hair. “What are you so afraid of?”

“It's nothing, Cas.”

“Hey.” Cas lifted a brow, pouting. “We're twins, i know you like the palm of my hand.”

This time Jimmy did laugh. What is he even talking about? Twins and their bullshit connection? No, Cas doesn't know him that well. He never did. “Right.” He smiled a little and playfully spanked his brother's rear. “You're heavy and i really need to check on the food.”

“I think you just called me fat.” Cas poked him on both of his sides with his fingers and then removed himself off his brother's lap.

“You think?” Jimmy stood from the couch, shaking his head in amusement. “Come on, people can hear your stomach grumbling from a block away. You'll scare the neighbourhood.”

Cas hummed his agreement as he absently rubbed his stomach, following Jimmy into the kitchen. The food was ready alright, on the edge of burning. Fortunately, Jimmy had managed to save lunch though he's sure his younger brother wouldn't mind ordering a pizza or two if he hand't.

 

Overral, their Saturday went on pretty well. Castiel was too tired to go out and Jimmy had suggested they watched a movie and ate take out on the couch.

“Remember when you wanted to dress up as Leeloo when we were ten?” Jimmy started, eyes never leaving the tv screen, watching the redhead alien getting all excited about having a multi-pass.

“Leeloo or Diva, i couldn't decide.” He nodded, stuffing his mouth with spagethi.

“Yeah, could you be _more_ gay??”

They both laughed and then Castiel's phone buzzed.

“Any of your friends trying to convince you to go out or something?”

“Uh...” Castiel read the text twice, thrice, but he had no idea what to make of it.

“Cas? What is it?” Jimmy didn't like the look on his brother's face. At all. “Something happened?”

“Dean just texted me. He says...he's sorry and wants me to give him a second opportunity.” What the hell? Did he really expect Castiel to be that dumb? After everything he said the other night?

Jimmy saw red! How dare he? Noticing how angry his older brother was getting, Cas was quick to soothe him. “I'm not stupid, Jimmy. I'm not even going to reply.”

“Hm...” Jimmy pursed his lips, frowning, seeming thoughtful for a moment. “Maybe you should.”

“What?”

“Tell him you agree to go out with him. I'll take your place.”

Did Castiel hear that right? What in hell?? “Jimmy? Have you lost your mind?!”

“It's the only way, baby brother. Trust me, he'll never bother you again.” 

“You're going to do something stupid, arent you?” Sure, sounds like an incredibly stupid plan, but Castiel would be forever thankful if Jimmy could get Dean off his back. Funny how things had to end this way, huh? If Dean hadn't been the psycho that he is, hell, he would haver never walked away from him in the first place.

“I can't predict the future, Cas.” Jimmy smiled and tilted his head towards the phone in his brother's hands. “ Go ahead, reply to his text.”

And Cas did. He agreed on meeting Dean for coffee tomorrow after dinner since the Winchester worked the afternoon shift on Sunday's at his uncle Bobby's shop.

“Done. Tomorrow, after dinner...is it okay for you? “ Cas bit his lip, gazing at his older brother.

“It's fine.”  
  
“I feel like a prick for letting you do this, Jimmy...what if he tries to hurt you? I mean, have you seen Dean? He's bigger than the both of us.”

“I want to do this. For you.” Jimmy reassured him with a smile and a little squeeze of his shoulder. “Don't worry about me. I got this.”

Cas wasn't so sure about that.

 

Sunday came. Luke wanted to sleep because he was sure it was too damn early , but the loud noises coming from the living room kept him awake. Gabriel was home it seems, what an unpleasant plot twist. Growling and mumbling incoherent curses under his breath, the blond jumped out of bed and wore a shirt and a pair of sweatpants. He found his roommie sitting on the couch, eating cereals straight from the box with a wooden spoon. There were candy wrappers everywhere and the tv was too damn loud!

“Gabriel, what the fuck?!” Luke reached for the remote and muted the tv. “It's...seven! Why are you even here?!” And don't let him get started on the mess. He'll make him clean the whole place with a toothbrush if it comes to it.

“Heeeeeeeeey! Watching My Little Pony without sound is a crime!” Gabriel protested though Luke didn't quite understand what he said. His mouth was full of cereal and...was that a lollipop??

“What?”

“I live here, remember?” The shorter man said after swallowing. “And i always pay the rent.”

“Uh, Kali kicked you out, didn't she?”

“Kali kicked me out.” Gabe sighed.

Figures.

“I'll kick you out too if you don't clean this mess.” Luke warned, tossing the remote back at him. “Im going back to bed, don't even dare turn up the volume.”

“Fine, fineeeee.”

“I'm serious. I'll smother you with a pillow in your sleep.”

“Now that's some kinky shit right there, Luci! Didn't know you had it in you.” Gabe wiggled his brows and Luke stopped himself from grabbing the cereal box and spank his roomie to death with it.

Back to his room, he closed the door and flopped down in bed. Today he'd call the cute blue eyed boy he met at the bar and he'd ask him to go out with him. He wouldn't let his obnoxious roommie ruin the mood for him. And who knows, if things went well and he invited Castiel to his place, he'd have to find a way to kick Gabriel's ass out of the house.

 

At the Novak's residence, Jimmy found it odd the fact Castiel had been awake for at least half an hour now. Perhaps because they didn't go to bed late last night. But when he found his younger brother in the kitchen already starting breakfast, Jimmy thought he was still sleeping and this was a dream.

“Making me coffee and toast for a change, little brother?” Jim teased as he walked into the kitchen, taking a seat by the island.

“I couldn't sleep.” Cas said quietly and then pushed himself off the counter to bring two plates with toasts and sandwiches to the kitchen island. The coffee was still brewing. “I'm a little nervous about...well, about you and Dean.”

“I already told you, there's nothing to be nervous about. Look at me, i'm not nervous, i'm eager! Can't wait to punch that pretty face of his.”

“He does have a pretty face, doesn't he?” Cas smirked, Jimmy rolled his eyes. He walked right into that one, didn't he? “I can't help worrying anyway. What if he finds out you're not me?”

“I can do a very good Castiel impression. Ask Luke.” Jimmy grinned, grabbing a toast.

“Ugh, you can be a real assbutt sometimes, James.” The coffee machine beeped and Cas poured coffee into two mugs. “What i mean is...you'll have to wear my clothes. And you'll have to lower your voice a little bit too.”

“What's wrong with my clothes??!” Jimmy asked in a high pitched voice.

“Dean will know it's you because i'd never wear a beige trench coat over a suit. And let's not even talk about all those nerdy shirts of yours. And the plaid? Nope, kill it with fire.”

“We're getting rid of that TLC channel...” Jimmy mumbled around a piece of toast.


	5. Chapter 5

Around five in the afternoon, Cas was choosing an outfit for his brother when his phone started ringing. The name Luke flashed on the screen and the younger twin almost dropped the phone when he went to press on the button to answer the call.

“Hey!” That 'hey' might have sounded a little louder than he wanted.

[ Hello, Castiel.] The blond snickered. [I'm not...interrupting anything, am i?]

“Oh no, no, of course not.” Jimmy had been right, huh. Luke did call. Okay, nice! Try to act cool, Cas, you can do this! “It's, uh...nice to hear your voice again.” There, that didn't sound creepy at all.

[ It's nice to hear yours as well...even though we just saw each other yesterday.]

“Huh? Oh, right. At the Grocery store.”

[Yes..? Anyway, i was calling to know if you'd like to hang out tonight? We could go for some food, maybe a movie?]

“Who's that?” Jimmy interrupted, walking into his younger twin's room.

“Can i have some privacy?!”

“No?” Jimmy sat in bed while Cas talked on the phone, wrinkling his nose in disgust at the outfit he had picked for him.

[ I'm sorry, maybe this is a bad time? I hear you have company.]

“It's my brother, he can be really...” Cas frowned, giving Jimmy a deadly stare. “...really annoying. So, about your invitation, yes....i'd like to go out with you.”

[Awesome! I'll text you the hour and the location in a bit, how does that sound to you?]

“Great.”

[Alright, i'll see you later then, Castiel.]

God, Cas loves the way his name rolls off his tongue. “Uh, see you.”

Cas finished the call and found his brother staring at him with a funny smile on his face. “What?”

“Nothing. So...i'm going out with Dean and you're going out with Lucifer.”

“Just call him Luke, will you?” Cas snorted. “And i don't know if i'll be able to enjoy myself, i'll be thinking of you and Dean the entire time.”

“Hey, it's my job worrying over you, not the other way around.”

“But-”

“Shut up. Now...about this outfit...? Really? Ragged jeans and a Led Zeppelin shirt?”

 

Later that evening, Dean texted Cas and since the younger twin was already on his way to meet up with Luke, he called Jimmy back home to warn him that the Winchester had just finished his shift and was waiting for him at Donna's diner.

Castiel tried not to worry because Jimmy told him not to, but he couldn't help it! If this is what Jimmy feels on a daily basis, then he's really sorry for him. Not that he doesn't worry about his brother too, he's just not that extreme.

Arriving at the location Luke had texted him in the afternoon, he soon spotted the blond already seated at a booth, smiling widely when he spotted him as well and beckoned him over with a wave of his hand. Cas went gladly.

“Hi, uh...am i late? “ Cas asked shyly, taking a seat on the other side of the table.”You said to meet you at eight thirty.”

Luke shook his head, the smile still on his face. “You're right on time. I'm the one who's early.” He laughed. “Wanted to wait for you here. My roomie was being a pain.”

“I see, i can relate.”

“Are you talking about your brother?”

“Yes.” Cas laughed. “So...i'm here, let's order.”

 

Meanwhile, Jimmy met up with Dean at Donna's diner. He wore the clothes Cas picked for him, his hair was messy as his brother's usually is, and he tried to remember to lower his voice. Not that this façade would last that long anyway, he thought.

“Hey, Cas. Glad you came.” Dean nodded, touching Jimmy's shoulder. When the older twin frowned and shrugged his hand off, the Winchester retreated his hand and snorted. “Right, this way.” He led them to a table in the back and once both of them were seated, a waitress approached them to take their orders.

“Evening, Dean. The usual?” The brunette asked, grinning.

“Yep. And don't forget about the pie.”

“Noted.” Then she gazed at the blue eyed guy. “What about you, sweetheart?”

“Uh...” Jimmy cleared his throat. “I'll have whatever he's having.” Jimmy wasn't hungry anyway.

“Okay! Two cheeseburgers with fries, sauce...pie...” She said out loud as she wrote everything down. “And to drink...i'm guessing...beers?”

Both Jimmy and Dean nodded and then the waitress was turning around and leaving.

“You're a regular.” Jimmy said, mostly to break the ice.

“Yeah. Hey, Cas...?” Dean wet his lips and leaned over the table, interlacing his fingers, gaze fixated on the wooden surface. “ I really wanted to apologize for the other night...i was drunk and i don't know what got into me.”

Jimmy laughed...was this guy for real? “I...don't recall you being drunk when you insisted on having sex with me even after i said no.”

Dean's eyes widened in both shock and confusion. “Yeah, that...that wasn't cool, i know. I was frustrated. Sorry.”

“Uh-huh...are we done?”

“I mean...the things i told you that night, at the bar?”

Wait a minute. What was he talking about? Cas hadn't mentioned any of that.

“What?”

“ I was drunk and then i saw you with that blond dude and everything went to shit, i guess.”

“Go on...” Jimmy was truly interested now.

“I'm sorry for insinuating you had the hots for your twin. Or that he had the hots for you. Again, i was really drunk.”

Oh fucking Hell! “You're a sick bastard!” Even if what Dean said was true...what gives him the right to say shit like that?

“Yeah, you told me that already. Look, i'm sorry!”

“Why the fuck would you even say something like that?” Jimmy forgot to keep his voice low, he really couldn't care less at this point.

“Shh, Cas, dammit! You're making a scene!”

Jimmy was breathing heavily, his hands curling into fists. 

“I admit i was a jerk. I wanted you so bad, i still do. When you refused me, i happened to have such a shitty day that day, i just wanted to unwind, you know? I thought we were on the same page. I was wrong. Then i saw the way that brother of yours looks at you...and i assumed things that weren't right. And i'll not even mention the blond dude.”

The way he looked at Cas? Jimmy wondered...had Cas been acting weird the morning after the night at the bar because of the things Dean had said to him? Though said weirdness didn't last long. Maybe his younger twin didn't give it much importance. That was a good thing, wasn't it?

“Cas?”

Dean's voice had him snapping back to reality. “What?”

“Will you forgive me? Maybe...we could start over?”

Oh, Jimmy knows...if Cas was here, the idiot would jump into Dean's arms in a blink and forgive him for everything. 

“I...can't forgive you. And we're not starting over either.”

“But...”

“I like Luke, he's everything you'll never be.” Well, damn. That sounded harsh...but Jimmy couldn't bring himself to care. 

“Well, gee...” Dean grunted, throwing his arms in the air, leaning back against his seat. “Can we at least...be friends?”

“I don't know.”

The waitress chose the perfect time to return with their food. “Here you go.” After placing everything on the table, she smiled at both men and wished them a good meal before she retreated to attend other hungry clients.

“C'mon, Cas. I'm not that bad.”

Jimmy slipped a fry into the sauce and ate it, giving Dean a very unimpressed look. “You accused me of fucking my brother.”

“I already said i'm sorry.”

“What if i was?”

“What do you mean?” Dean asked, grabbing his cheeseburger with both hands.

“Fucking my brother.”

“I'd say you're messed up in the head and need treatement. I'd also say it's hot...as long as i could participate somehow.” The Winchester smirked. It was just a joke, hoping it would ease the cutting knife tension between them. Okay, maybe not just a joke. What if he pictured himself in a Novak sandwich before? Damn, Cas is not messed up. _He_ is.

“Not even in your wildest dreams, Winchester.” He laughed, reaching for a couple more fries. “I still don't forgive you. But we can try the whole friendship thing...eventually.”

Okay, that was something. Dean suddenly felt a lot more at ease. He still needs to learn how to drink with moderation and keep his jealousy in check though. “I ...i think i can accept that.”

Jimmy still wanted to punch him though.

 

Meanwhile, Luke and Castiel had just finished their meal and they were waiting for the waiter to bring the bill. The blond noticed his date seemed to be distracted most of time and for a moment,he wondered if he wasn't _that_ into him. Cas kept checking his phone every five minutes and even though he's cute and Luke kind of likes him, what he's doing is very irritating.

“Is there something wrong, Castiel?”

“Uh?” He lifted his gaze towards the blond and after realizing he hasn't been paying much attention to the gorgeous man sitting across him, he felt his neck and cheeks going hot with shame. “It's...i'm sorry. I'm worried about my brother.” He excused himself and slipped his phone into his pocket.

Oh, well, Luke can't be annoyed then. Not when it involves family.

“Why don't you call him?”

“No, he's on a date. I'm just checking if it's going well. Trying to actually...since he's not answering my texts.”

“You're on a date too, isn't he worried about you as well?” Luke teased. “Anyway...we can go to the movies next time.”

“What? No, i'd love to go to the movies with you.”

“Cas, it's alright. I can tell you aren't really here. Besides, we can always go out a second time. Movies seem to be a perfect excuse to me.” He winked and Cas blushed. “Will you let me walk you home at least?”  
A second date. Good. Cas hadn't screwed it then. At Luke's suggestion, the dark haired man nodded frantically and grinned. “Yes and yes. You can walk me home.”

 

When he and Luke arrived at Cas' place, Cas watched a familiar black car disappearing down the road. Dean had brought his brother home? He assumed no violence had been used then. He couldn't wait to talk to his twin. 

“Nice place.” The blond said, looking at the house for a moment. “Now i know where you live.” Glancing at Castiel, he chuckled, taking in what he just said. “Yeah, that didn't sound right.”

“I wasn't thinking about slasher movies.” Cas laughed along. “There's a tree outside my room, you're free to climb it whenever you want.”

“Castiel, my, didn't take you for a romantic.”

“Now you're just being sarcastic.” Recalling the little chat they had at the restaurant, yeah, he's sure Luke thinks he's the biggest sap out there.”

“I might climb that tree.” The blond said, stepping into Castiel's personal space. “The fall would be worth the try.” He laughed, Cas smiled. “I'm...going to kiss you now. Is that okay?”

Why is he even asking for permission, Cas thought? Still, how adorable was that? Not many guys out there ask for permission. His mind can't help wandering back to thoughts of a very insisting Dean Winchester.

“Uh, yes.”

Luke grinned and placed both hands on Cas' face, leaning to press a first chaste kiss against his lips. When the twin didn't flinch and parted his lips in response, Luke kissed him for real, letting his tongue slip inside the heat of his mouth. Cas felt his knees going weak...and it was just a kiss!

 

Jimmy watched them from the living room window and to say he had mixed feelings about what he just saw, would be an understatement. Jimmy was jealous, he wished he could kiss Castiel like that and leave him begging for me. Albeit those were very sinful thoughts, the line between what's wrong and right has been narrowing more and more in the past few days. He wants Castiel, he wants him bad. It took some guy kissing his brother to trigger dangerous possessive feelings hidden deep within him, it seems.

 

“I'll call you tomorrow.” Luke said after their heated make out session. “Okay?”

At this point, Cas would say yes to whatever he asks of him. Jesus Christ, Luke was one hell of a good kisser. Guess who's touching himself tonight?!

“Yeah.”

“Good.” Pecking his lips one last time, the blond let go of the brunet and started walking away.

Castiel sighed, lips swollen red, his body still tingling all over, the start of a hard on bulging his pants. “Fuck, i'm so fucked.”

It wasn't that late and the lights were on so he assumed the front door wasn't locked and Jimmy was still awake. “Well, duh.” Of course he was, he had just watched Dean's car going away when he arrived. Luckily, Dean hadn't seen them. Making his way inside the house, he found his older brother in the living room.

“Why haven't you returned my texts?” Was the first thing Cas asked. “How did it go with Dean? Did he really bring you home?” He failed to notice the sad yet angered look on Jimmy's face. 

“Dean wants to be friends. I told him we'd see about that.”

“Really? So, uh...you didn't punch him. I'm surprised.”

“He tried to sound sincere when he apologized, but i could see right through him. If he wants to be friends with you, he'll have to work his ass off.”

Cas hummed in agreement. He could be friends with Dean, sure. If that's what Dean truly wants, that is. “So he never realized he wasn't with me. I don't know whether to feel happy about your acting skills, or sad about Dean's idiocy.”

Jimmy snorted, shrugging his shoulders.

“Dean told me some...interesting things.”

Uh-oh, here comes trouble. Cas knows he's talking about the little scene at the bar. Shit.

“I gotta ask, little brother...do you feel uncomfortable around me?” Now he just looked sad, all anger gone.

“Jimmy...don't be stupid. Dean was drunk, jealous, he'd pair me with my shadow if he could!” He laughed and when Jimmy didn't, he just shut up. “I've never felt uncomfortable around you. Never. You're my brother and i love you.”

“I love you too, but-”

Cas' phone buzzed. A text from Luke so soon? It said: 'Can't wait to kiss you again.' The younger twin smiled and texted back, suddenly forgetting Jimmy was still talking.

“Sorry, you were saying?” Cas asked, glancing over to Jimmy.

“Nothing. I'll have a shower and then i'm going to bed. Gotta work early tomorrow.”

“Okay.” There was something weird about Jimmy but Cas couldn't tell what. He did look sad...but he had handled Dean pretty well. Unless he had been affected by the Winchester's comments about their non-existen twincest? “Jimmy, you're okay, aren't you?”

“I'm fine, little brother.” He tried a little smile. “I just need to sleep.”

“Sleep well then.”

Jimmy nodded and walked out of the living room. What the hell, was he really about to confess what he truly feels about his baby brother? Thank God Cas got distracted with that damn text.

 

That night, both twins touched themselves for very different reasons. Cas kept replaying his kiss with Luke over and over again as he stroked himself to a fast orgasm, while Jimmy worked himself furiously under the spray of water, his mind providing him with images of his brother and Lucifer kissing outside on the porch. He focused mostly on the way Cas' knees seems to buckle and his hips to softly grind against the blond's.

Cas slept with a sated smile on his face and Jimmy didn't sleep for a minute, consumed with guilt.


	6. Chapter 6

Cas and Luke started going out together more often in the following weeks. He had finally told the blond he had a twin brother and tonight they were going to be officially introduced since Luke was coming to pick up Castiel so they could go out for dinner.

“Okay, he will be here in five minutes.” Cas warned, checking his phone while his brother cooked something on the stove. “You'll be nice to him, won't you?” He then asked, looking up at his twin.

“He has been nice to you all this time, hasn't he?” Jim simply shrugged, not really that excited about meeting Cas' boyfriend. Of course the Grocery store incident didn't count and Luke would never know about it either. “I see no reason not to be nice to him as well.” And even if he was jealous, he had to admit the blond was good for his little brother. So far, at least.

“Yeah...i really like him. I hope this is it.” Cas said, already daydreaming about a future together. Jimmy watched his face and snorted, shaking his head and turning off the stove.

“Sure.”

A knock on the door.

“I'll get it!” Cas hurried out of the kitchen and went to open the door for his boyfriend. He greeted him with a smile and a kiss and grabbed his hand, leading him to where his brother was.

“Jimmy, Luke is here! Come say hi.”

The older twin put on his best smile and rubbed his sweaty hands down his jeans before going to them.

“Hello, Luke. It's, uh... nice to finally meet you.”

“Woah...you sure weren't kidding, Cas, you two are truly identical.” He squinted.” Sorry...” He laughed later, extending a hand towards Jimmy. “ It's nice to meet you too, Jimmy.” Luke was in trouble, wasn't he? Castiel is a hottie, the messy hair, the bright blue eyes, the pretty mouth...the voice...yes, perfect. And now he had another perfect specimen standing right in front of him? Luke wondered if everyone that had ever met those two were able to keep the pervy thoughts out of their heads. Probably not.

They shook hands and when an awkward silence threatened to settle in, Cas cleared his throat and touched his boyfriends' shoulder. “Okay, let's go. I'm hungry.” The food his brother cooked for dinner smelled good and it was making him hungry already.

“Yeah. I've made reservations, we can't afford to lose them now.” Luke said, turning his gaze towards his boyfriend.

“Reservations, uh? Sounds fancy.” Jimmy chimed in.

“It's not... _that_ fancy, but it sure is hard as hell to get a table in that place.” The blond chuckled, gazing back at Jimmy. Damn, he was getting dizzy already.

“Luke...c'mooon...” Cas was impatient and while Luke found it cute, Jimmy didn't. Since they started dating, he barely sees his brother. And, yeah, it kind of pisses him off seeing how eager he always is to go out with Lucifer. It's a real dilemma in the end. He wants Cas to be happy but he also wants him all for himself.

“Have fun, you guys.”

The blond didn't miss the weird look Jimmy was giving his twin. He looked rather pissed. Then again maybe he's just seeing things. “Thank you.” Turns to Cas. “Alright, let's get you some food, Angel.”

Luke and Cas left and Jimmy leaned against the counter, frowning. Did he just call Cas... _Angel_ ? Oh great. Pet names. He's not sure he wants to hear his brother's pet name for Luke.

Keeping his jealousy in check was proving to be harder than he thought. When Castiel dated Crowley, it had been a lot easier to deal with everything. Dean; even though he had been just a fling gone wrong, had been easier to deal with as well. This Luke guy though...he can't find anything wrong about him and much to his dismay, he knows how much his younger brother likes him. Should he...just come clean to Cas? Tell him how he feels? What if he calls him crazy and moves out, worse, what if he moves out with Lucifer and never talks to him again? Still, Jimmy had to do something or he'd go insane. Even his colleagues at work had noticed he had been a lot more grumpier than usual.

After eating dinner, Jimmy washed the dishes and went straight to bed. It was still early but he wasn't in the mood for anything else anyway.

 

Later into the night, Jimmy woke up to weird muffled noises coming from the hall. He wasn't sure if it was his brother since he had been spending most of his nights at Luke's place, so he had to go and check it out. What if it was a thief ?! Grabbing the old baseball bat that used to belong to their father, he slowly walked to the door and opened it a little to peer outside.

It wasn't a thief.

Luke was kissing his brother against the hallway wall with more force than necessary. It didn't seem to bother Cas since he was eagerly grinding against the blond. 

Jimmy thought of interrupting them but he found himself extremely aroused by the sight. Holy hell, what is wrong with him, he wondered. They soon moved to Castiel's bedroom, closing the door behind and Jim sighed, gazing down at the bulge in his pajama pants. Fucking great. 

 

“Cas..are you sure it's okay i sleep here?” Luke asked between hungry kisses as the younger twin squeezed his rear, bringing their groins together. “Your brother didn't seem thrilled to meet me earlier...”

“It's fine, Luke...shut up and kiss me, will you?”

Well, Luke was more than happy to oblige. Soon their shirts and shoes were on the floor and Cas was giving him a smirky smile as he moved closer and slipped a hand into the blond's pants, giving his half hard cock a rough stroke. “Want you to fuck me.”

After two weeks of feverish kisses and desperate touches, Lucifer had to make sure he heard that right! “Are you sure..?” He asked in a husky voice, slightly furrowing his brows.

“Yes. I wanted you since the first night at the bar if i'm to be honest.” He grinned and stroked Luke some more, making the other man moan in pleasure.

“Fuck...Castiel, i can't...i won't be gentle.” Luke had a serious case of blue balls!

“I can take it.”

They kissed and tried to get rid of their pants at the same time. It was a mess of limbs and they ended up tangled on each other more than once, but none of that killed the urge to fuck each others' brains out, that's for sure.

 

Jimmy couldn't sleep. He cursed the fact his brother's room was right next to his and cursed the thin walls as well. The sounds his brother made were making him hard and when he heard the faint noise of the headboard hitting the wall, he knew they were fucking. Goddammit, why couldn't they have done it at Luke's place?

Castiel was loud and he either didn't seem to care his brother was probably listening to the whole thing, or he _did_ and he was doing it on purpose. Luke hit all the right spots every time he thrusted into him and he couldn't be silent even if he wanted to. The blond tried to shut him up with kisses and he had even tried to slow the pace, but when Cas bit his lip and spanked his ass, urging him to move faster, he couldn't help it. He'd make him scream his name for all the neighbourhood to hear. Knowing Jimmy was probably listening to them, made him growl and snap his hips even faster.

 

Jimmy couldn't take it anymore. He was aroused as fuck but he wasn't going to touch himself while his brother is being fucked in the room next to his. Instead, he got up from bed and tip toed his way into the living room. Yeah... he could still hear Cas's screams though.Fuck! What the hell is Luke doing to him?

The noises stopped half an hour later. Good God. Jimmy had turned the tv on in the meanwhile, had tried to distract himself from what was happening right across the hall, but his raging erection was stubborn as hell and refused to go down. Turns out watching cooking shows with old hags and documentaries about birds and sharks didn't work quite so well.

Since silenced had returned to the house, Jimmy thought they had finally fallen asleep. He turned the tv off and when he was about to get up from the couch to return to his room, a messy blond head peeked through the living room door.

“Jimmy? I saw the light, hmm...” Luke's not dumb, he knows exactly why he's awake. He just doesn't know why he couldn't have ignored the light in the living room and go to the bathroom and return to Cas' room as planned. No, he had to make conversation with an exact copy of Castiel right after having fucked him to the moon and back.

“I couldn't sleep.” He quickly sat back on the couch and covered his lap with one of the pillows, craning his head to glance over at the blond. ”I'll let you guess why.”

“Sorry about that...i tried to convince him to go back to my place but...Gabriel was there. He doesn't like Gabe that much.”

“And? Motels are cheap.” Jimmy frowned, breathing heavily. “ I didn't need to hear my brother scream like he was being stabbed to death.”

“You're right, sorry. It's my fault.”

“On that we agree.” _His_ fault Cas had too much fun, alright. He had no idea his younger twin was a screamer. Hell, how should he know? _Why_ should he know? And that shouldn't arouse him the way it does. “I don't want you to sleep here again.”

Luke nodded. His boyfriend did mention something about Jimmy being extremely over protective. It was kind of cute actually. If Jimmy dared to jump on him, he's sure he'd easily dominate the older twin. Same way he dominated his brother in bed. Okay, what's with that comparison? Luke really needs to go back to his boyfriend and fuck him a second time before going to sleep.

“Sure. You might want to...cover your hears for a few minutes more.” Luke liked the look on Jimmy's face. So, why not tease him some more? 

“What?”

“See you in the morning, Jimmy.” Luke didn't bother closing the door and after using the bathroom, he returned to his boyfriends' room. Cas was still awake, lazily stroking himself and looking grumpy as ever.

“What took you so long?” Cas complained, sitting up and reaching for the blond's arm to pull him down to the mattress.” Ugh, get in here already.”

 

So, yep. Another sleepless night for Jimmy.


	7. Chapter 7

The morning after was awkward as fuck. Jimmy was in the kitchen, drinking hot chocolate, when he heard a door opening and closing in the hallway. It was either Cas or Luke...and of course it had to be Luke. Cas didn't have a job to go to yet anyway. The blond did. Jimmy's not sure of what he does and he has never bothered to ask about it before. He hoped the other man would just leave but apparently he had the nerve to come to the kitchen instead.

“Good morning.” Luke greeted, eyeing the hot beverage Jimmy was sipping from. “Think i could have one of those?”

No. “Sure, help yourself.”

“Thanks.” Luke served himself a cup of hot chocolate and sat on the empty seat across Jimmy's. “Your bro-”

“You're not going to make jokes about how my brother worn you out last night, will you?” Jimmy abruptly cut him off.

“Uh, no...i was going to say he's still asleep. I tried waking him but he wouldn't budge.” The blond frowned but he had a playful smile on his lips. “Hey, Jimmy?”

“What?” He said, annoyed, leaving his empty mug on the table.

“Are you sure you don't want me to come back?” But before Jimmy could say anything, the blond continued, “ Because i think you enjoyed what you heard last night.”

“Whatever the f-”

“I saw it.”

“Saw what?!” Jimmy's voice hitched like it always does when he's nervous.

“You were hard.” Luke smiled, slightly tilting his head to the side. “So, tell me, did you get off listening to us?” He asked like he was talking about the weather or something.

“I..i was not, i don't...”

“You stutter the same way Cas does when he knows he's cornered.” The blond teased, taking a sip of his hot chocolate. “It's quite adorable.”

“Are you...” He coughed and cleared his throat. “ Are you hitting on me?”

“I'm not an idiot, Jim. You don't really get off listening to me, you get off listening to your brother, don't you?”

Okay, what the hell. First Dean...now Lucifer? How can they all tell except for Castiel?

“I...”

“It's alright, really. It doesn't bother me...”Luke grinned and got up from his seat, circling the table to approach the older twin, placing a hand on the back of his chair, probably startling him if the little jump he gave was any indication of it.

“Wanna know a secret, Jimmy?”

He's not sure though. Does he?

“I was thinking of you when i fucked your brother for the second time last night.”

Oh...holy...what? That's it. Jimmy's brains finally short-circuited.

“Which is funny considering...you're identical. Identical yet very.... _very_ different.” And that's what's so appealing.

“You need to stay away from us.” Jimmy said at last. He really wanted to punch him for saying those things about him and his brother yet at the same time he wanted to push him against the counter and kiss him until their lips hurt. No, that would be wrong! He's not the one he wants...even though he could be a means to get to the one he really wants and...okay, best stop that line of thought before things get out of hand. He was starting to feel guilty already. 

“Why, I thought we could all share.” No wonder his name is Lucifer. Temptation incarnate. “I want the both of you, you want Cas...and i'm pretty sure he'd like to have us both too.”

“Do you have any idea of how messed up ...not to mention how sick, all that sounds? Have you hit your head or something?” Jim snapped, standing as well, already cursing doing so because that only brought him closer to the other man, their faces mere inches away. Luke's stupid grin contrasting with Jimmy's frowny and flustered face.

“No one would know...besides, i am sure sleeping beauty would agree. You love your brother in a twisted way, sure, but what makes you think he doesn't love you back?”

“Because he doesn't!”

“Oh.. _there_ it is.”

Christ, stupid Jimbo just confirmed he's indeed in love with his younger brother, didn't he? Well, shit.

“You need to leave. Now. You need to leave right now.” Jimmy commanded between gritted teeth.

“As a matter of fact, i do need to leave. Can't be late for work.” Now that he planted the seed of doubt in James' head, sure. Luke resisted the urge to just lean in and crash their lips together but he thought that would be too much. At least for now. “Thanks for the drink, Jimmy. I'll see you later.”

Luke left and he's positive Jimmy won't say a thing to Castiel about their little chat. Unless he wants his brother to get pissed at him and accuse him of seducing his boyfriend. Now that would be fun to watch.

Relief washed over his features when he heard the front door slamming shut. Good. Lucifer was gone. He'd gladly tell Cas all about his boyfriend's indecent proposal and insinuations, but he didn't want him to take it the wrong way and be mad at him instead. There was only one thing left to do, it seems...and that would be to come clean to his baby brother about what he truly feels about him. 

Unfortunately, he had to get ready to go to work in fifteen minutes so that talk would have to wait for tonight. Yes. He'd do it tonight.

 

Castiel woke up in the afternoon and he was a little mad at Luke for not waking him to say goodbye before he left. But when he saw the text from his boyfriend sent only a couple hours ago, he forgot all about that and a stupid smile crept across his lips. As he moved to get up from bed, he grimaced at the soreness he felt in his bottom area. Luke had been rought but he hadn't done anything he hadn't ask for. A good, warm bubble bath would do miracles, he decided.

While he prepared everything for his much deserved bath, his phone rang. 

“Should have turned that thing off...” He mumbled, returning to his room to grab the phone from the bedside table. Unknown number. Huh. No Luke then.

“Hello?”

[Am i speaking with Cast...Casteel...Novak?]

“Yes, hm...this is _Castiel_.”

[ This is Becky Rosen. From the bookstore, remember?] 

“I do, hello Becky.”

[I was calling to let you know that the job is yours! If you still want it.]

If he wanted it? Of course he did! Finally, someone called back. He would rather work at the coffee shop he had applied to as well, but a bookstore wasn't a bad option either.

“Really?! I mean...yes! I take it. When can i start?” He couldn't wait to tell his brother. He's sure he'll be happy now that he'll be able to help pay the bills.

The woman on the other side of the line laughed and answered, [ Monday morning, around ten? Does that sound good to you?]

“Sounds perfect, Becky. I won't let you down.” He talks like he's going to war when it's just a small harmless bookstore somewhere in downtown.

[ Yay! I'll see you on Monday then.]

“Thank you. See you.”

As soon as he finished the call, he immediately texted his twin to tell him the news. He knows he won't get an answer right away because Jimmy's always busy at the office, so he left his phone in the bedroom and finally returned to the bathroom to have his bubble bath.

 

Jimmy arrived home around seven pm and found a very hyperactive Castiel by the door, opening it before he could even insert the key into the keyhole.

“Did you see my text? You didn't reply, so...did you get it?!”

“How much sugar did you have today, eh?” The older twin teased as he made his way inside, Cas closing the door behind him. “I haven't checked my phone yet.”

“I got the job at the bookstore!!”

Jimmy stared awkwardly at his brother, blinked a couple times and then smiled a huge smile. “Those are great news! Congratulations, little brother.”

“Thank you. I can help with the bills now, maybe i can buy us a new tv, a bigger one, the one we have shouldn't even be allowed to exist...oh, could we get a new coffee machine too? And-”

“Take it easy, will ya?” Jimmy laughed, placing a hand on his brother's shoulder. “Don't make plans to spend money you don't have yet.”

“But-”

“And i don't mind paying the bills, you know that.”

“I'll help anyway.”

“I know you will.” He smiled. “Sorry i didn't see your text.”

Cas smiled back and shook his head. “It doesn't matter. Come, i cooked dinner!”

“Oh...you did? Do we still have the pepto?”

“Don't be an ass and come eat my meatballs!”

They gave each other a weird look and burst into laughter because that really came out wrong. Jimmy felt a lot more at ease seeing his brother happy and eager to start working. It also pleased him knowing Luke hadn't been invited for dinner.

 

“So...is this Becky person your boss?” Jimmy asked as he dug into the still steaming spagethi.

“Yes. She seemed nice when i went to the interview. Very cheerful. I think i won't mind having her bossing me around.” He laughed, poking a meatball with his fork.

“Let's trade bosses then. Zacariah's being a pain in my ass lately.”

Castiel smirked and denied with his head. “Let's not.”

They remained in silence for the rest of their dinner then. Jimmy was trying not to chicken out and Cas was probably texting Luke under the table since he cant' have a meal without having his damn phone around.

“Hey, Cas? Think we could, uhm...i have something to tell you.”

That caught the youngest's attention. “Yeah, i could tell. You're making that face.”

“What face?”

“The face you make when you really need to use the bathroom.” He laughed.

“Shut up, you idiot, i'm serious!” But he laughed anyway. Anything to ease the tension.

“Okay, now you're scarying me. What is it? Is it...” Cas squinted, trying to read into his brother's expressions. “Is it something bad?”

“Yes. I mean, i don't know.”

“Well, is it bad or not?”

Jimmy dropped the cutlery by his still half full plate and took a deep breath, rising from his seat. When he started pacing around the kitchen, Cas gave him a strange look. “ What are you doing?”

“Castiel.”

“That's me.” He smiled, raising a hand like he was in class.

“Stop being a clown for a moment, just...hear me out.”

Cas pouted but nodded nonetheless. “Okay.”

“There's no easy way to say this, so i'll just say it.” God, he felt like his insides were about to catch fire. “I...i'm in love with you. Have been since...a while now.”

Cas' eyes widened in surprise but instead of being shocked, realization struck him. It's like all the pieces finally fit together and everything starting making a lot more sense now. He wasn't talking about fraternal love, was he? No, he said he's in love with him. That's not the same as...saying you love your brother because he's family.

“I know.”

“It wasn't my intention to, i...wait, you know?”

“I think i always did.” Cas looked up at his brother and he's sure they wearing matching blushing faces by now. “I used to feel the same way when we were younger, but i didn't give it much importance because...it was wrong. It's wrong.”

“Uh...” Jimmy didn't know what to say. Castiel said it was wrong and of course it's wrong. He's well aware of that.

“Are you telling me this now because of Luke?”

Good question. In part, perhaps.

“I guess i was afraid of losing you. Nearly lost you to Crowley before everything went to shit...and Dean, let's not even mention him.” Jimmy leaned against the counter, not sure of what to do with his hands. “We've been together since we were born and after mom and dad died, i felt it was my obligation to look after you. I never thought i'd fall in love with my own twin. Sorry, it's just...it happened.” He sighed and then continued, “ I shouldn't have said anything.”

But Cas shook his head and stood from his seat to approach his brother by the counter. “I'm glad you did.” He smiled shyly and closed the distance between them, sliding a hand around his older twin's waist. 

“Cas...?”  
“I'm really glad you did.”

And then he kissed Jimmy. Fuck, and how could something as wrong as that feel _so_ freaking good? Jimmy moaned, his hands immediately snaking around his twin's neck as both fought to deepen the kiss.

“But, we can't...” Jimmy started, pulling away. “It's wrong, you said it yourself...and then...there's Luke, what...”

Cas wasn't having none of it! He pulled him back for another kiss and efficiently shut him up. They made out for what seemed like hours when it had just passed a couple minutes. When both pulled away for air, Castiel was grinning and Jimmy didn't know what to make of it. What did it mean? Not that he's complaining about the kiss, hell, he has been wanting to kiss his brother like that for years, but he doesn't want to feel like he has pushed his little brother into doing it.

“Stop thinking so much, Jimmy.” Cas said, cupping his brother's cheek on his palm. “We...we'll make it work.”

“Are you seriously considering...?” He licked his lower lip, still tasting his brother. “Are you going to cheat on your boyfriend with...your brother?” Now he's curious to know what the hell's going on in his little brother's head.

“I'm sure we can arrange something. I like him...and i've seen the way he looks at you.”

For a moment, Jimmy wondered if those two had planned it all along. But...no, it couldn't be, didn't make sense. Luke's words came back to him, he _didn't mind sharing_ , he said. “I don't want to share you.You have no idea how hard it has been for me seeing you with all those guys throughout the years.”

“Sorry, i really can't choose between you two. I love you...but i like him too. What we have is more than a fling, Jimmy. Even though it has been just a couple weeks...you know how it works.”

No, he doesn't.

“ Cas...you know you kept me awake all night, don't you?”

“Yeaahh??”

“I had a...a very interesting chat with Luke in the middle of the night and this morning as well.” He's going to tell him, screw it. It's not like the cat isn't out of the bag already. “He said...”

“He called me by your name when he came.” 

Goddammit, Castiel!

“The fuck, Cas?!” No, do not allow yourself to feel flattered, Jimmy! “ And you want to keep someone like that around? What's wrong with you?” Yep, poor choice of words.

“What's wrong with _us_ , you mean.” Apparently, the younger twin didn't care if his boyfriend had the hots for his brother. “Look, i'm going to kiss you some more...and i'll give you time to think about what i said.”

“There's nothing to think about. You either belong to me or you belong to him. I don't share.”  
Cas snickered and pressed his brother further against the counter, resting his hands right above his twin's hips. Funny how things escalated so quickly. He had no idea his baby brother would have such a predatory side. He seemed confident and absolutely sure of what he wants. “Then let him watch.”

They kissed again and when Cas' phone rang, he didn't bother answering it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanted to thank you all for reading this. Yep. Thanks(?)


	8. Chapter 8

Luke was on his way to the Novak residence and since he hadn't told his boyfriend he'd come tonight, he tried calling him a few times to let him know. His last try went to the voicemail and he gave up on calling him. He'd be at their door in a few minutes anyway.

Cas and Jimmy didn't hear the knocks on the door, they were too busy kissing and grinding against each other in the kitchen.

Luke knows they're at home, all lights are on...then why the hell aren't they answering the door?? The blond approached the window on the right, the one that had a full view of the kitchen and when he peeked inside, he wondered if he had died and gone to Heaven. This couldn't be happening...could it? Fuck, it was happening! Smiling mischievously, the blond knocked on the window. None of twins made any effort to move. Jesus.

He knocked harder and they immediately broke the kiss. A pair of wide blue eyes meeting his through the window. He waved at them and one of them smiled. That was Cas, he knows. Jimmy looked like he had seen a ghost.

“You going to let me in? Not that i'm complaining about the view, but it's kinda chilly out here.”

“I have to, don't i? You look like a creep out there.” Cas teased. “ Come on, you, i'll open the door.”

“Wait, Cas?” Jimmy started, a little reluctant.

“It will be fine. You don't have to do anything you feel uncomfortable with.”

What the hell did that mean?

Cas went to open the door to Luke and Jimmy followed, just in time to see them kissing. Wow, he suddenly felt a rising urge to just push the blond outside and slam the door on his stupid face.

“Now now, Castiel, you started the fun without me, you know that's not fair, don't you?” Luke kind of teased, grinning, knowing Jimmy had heard him too.

“ Sorry, none of it was planned.” Cas kissed his boyfriend again and Jimmy turned his head to the side. “I just had a very enlightening conversation with my brother.”

“I know, i know...i saw it. The end of it, at least.” I don't mind sharing you...as long as little Jimmy over there doesn't mind as well.” Luke glanced over at the older twin and when their gazes locked, he snickered at the way Jimmy's cheeks turned red.

“I do mind.” Jimmy finally spoke. It had been hard enough to admit his feelings to his little brother, he's not sure he's ready to enter a...polyamory relationship? Is that how it's called?

“Jimmy...” Cas was talking to him now. “Give it a shot...Luke won't touch you if you don't want to.”

Oh, but Lucifer wanted to touch the older twin alright. Of course he'd play along his boyfriends' rules for the time being. Who knows, he might end up convincing Jimmy he's not _that_ bad.

“I can't believe you're really suggesting a...a goddamn three way!” 

“Apparently, it's the only way, Jim.” Luke chimed in. “You'll have to accept your brother is with me...and even if he might want you the same way you want him, i'm sure you're smart enough to know he wants _me_ more.”

“Luke, don't be rude.” Cas rolled his eyes, punching his arm.

So, basically, his brother and his boyfriend were pressuring him to say yes to a three way. Luke's not the only one he wants to punch right now. Sure, he might feel the pressure...but he's not being forced to do anything he doesn't want to either. And...is he really considering saying yes? It's not like he could simply date his brother and expect for the society to understand. Should he take what he can, then?

“I...” Jimmy sighed, trying to control his nervousness. “ As long as he doesn't touch me, i think, uh...i could...”

“Hey, i don't mind watching.” He really doesn't. But he's confident he'll make Jimmy beg him sooner or later. Same way Cas begged after two weeks.

“Jimmy, are you sure?” Cas approached his brother, hoping he wasn't saying _yes_ to the whole thing because they were pressuring him to do so. “Are you really sure is that what you want?”

“I want you, so...” He nodded and the wide smile on his baby brother's face made him smile as well. Cas was worth it.

Castiel kissed him, unceremoniously pushing his tongue into his twin's mouth, hands fisting in his shirt. Jimmy was taken aback but he was quick to correspond, wrapping his hands around his brother's waist.

Luke watched them with a predatory smile on his lips, feeling himself hardening at the sight of them going at it. Screw internet porn, this was the real deal right here! “Let's take this to the bedroom, shall we?” He suggested. When none of the twins made a move to disentangle from each other, the blond laughed and coughed, clearing his throat. “Boys? Bedroom. Now!”

 

They ended up in Castiel's room. Luke had pulled a chair and sat on it while Cas and Jimmy took the bed. The older twin felt really uncomfortable and suddenly very aware of himself underneath the blond's gaze...but when Cas kissed him and palmed his bulge, he entirely focused on him instead of paying any attention to their eager voyeur.

“So beautiful...” Luke mumbled, pulling his zipper down, spreading his legs a bit as he freed his erection, taking it into one of his hands. “Cas, suck your brother off for me, will you?”

Castiel nodded and gazed at his boyfriend on the chair, trying not to let the view mess with his focus.  
“Are we taking orders from him...?” Jimmy looked exactly like Cas in this moment. Blue eyes wide with lust, his hair a mess and his lips red and swollen from all the previous kissing. 

“It's fun...and i was going to suck you off anyway.”

Jim moaned at the way Cas could so easily handle all the dirty talk. The thought of having his brother's mouth around his cock, now that...he really hoped he'd last. He's not sure he will because it has been a few years since he had sex and this is Cas we're talking about after all! All of his wet dreams were finally coming true.

“Jim?” Luke looked at him. “ You're not allowed to come.”

“What?! What kind of game is this?” He protested.

“ _My game_. If i can't touch you nor join you, you will do anything i say. “ He grinned, the devil.

“Cas, you on board with th-” His twin was too busy to answer, having already freed Jimmy's hard flesh and taken it into his mouth. All of Jimmy's protests died when his little brother sucked the head and swirled his tongue around his shaft.

“There you go, Cassie...you look so good like that.” Luke growled, stroking himself. “Remember, Jimmy, you're not to come until i tell you to.” When Jimmy didn't say anything, Luke insisted. “Did you hear me?”

“Fuck you.” He suddenly spat, mesmerized by the sight of his younger twin sucking him off. How is he to last? Luke must be out of his freaking mind. Cas didn't care about their banter, he focused on swallowing his older brother down, enjoying the little gasps and noises coming out of his pink swollen lips everytime he licked a particularly sensitive spot.

“That's enough.” Luke commanded, his own hand coming to a stop as well. He won't come until they do. “Cas, you did good...but we don't want to overwhelm your brother in his first night, do we?”

Cas released his brother's dick with an obscene wet pop and turned to gaze at his boyfriend. “ No, of course not.” Then he turned to look at his brother's face. Jimmy looked more beautiful than ever. Shock, arousal, it was a very interesting mix. It made his own cock twitch in anticipation.

“That's why you'll let him fuck you.” The blond smirked, shifting his gaze towards the other twin. “We'll have to train him, but tonight, i want him to fuck you and release all of that tension bottled up inside him.”

Freaking prick. Jim wanted to throw him out of the nearest window.

“Uh, Cas...are you sure you want to...” Jimmy didn't care about Luke's orders. He'd do it if Castiel wants him to do it. 

“Yes. It's okay. I want this, want you.”

This better not be a dream. When Jimmy decide to come clean to his brother, he didn't expect any of this to happen, not anytime soon at least. But Cas was an eager pervert and he has been craving him for so long, he can't bring himself to stop now. Even if Lucifer thinks he's in control of the situation.

“It has been a while, uh...”

Luke interrupted them right away, sensing Jimmy's distress. “Castiel. Be a good boy and prepare yourself. Teach your brother how to do it so he can do it for you next time.”

“Do you ever shut up?” Jimmy yelled at the blond, blushing hard. He didn't look very threatening with cheeks as read as that, did he now? Nope. Luke just laughed at him, the bastard.

“Don't listen to him, look at me.” Cas leaned to kiss him and when Jimmy tried pulling away because Cas had just gone down on him, the younger twin only pulled him harder and deepened the kiss. “Can't wait to feel you inside me.” He later whispered on his brother's ear and then leaned back against the headboard, spreading his legs, putting himself on display for his older twin.

“Watch closely, Jimmy.” Luke said, eyes following his boyfriends' hands as he stroke himself and experimentally probed his entrance with his index finger “Hand him the lube.”

Jimmy frowned but obeyed nonetheless. He retrieved the small flask from the bedside table and handed it to Castiel. 

“Thank you.” Cas slicked two fingers with the cool liquid and when he pushed them into himself to the knuckle, Jimmy bit his lip, trying not to come right there and then.

“Fuck, Cas...you alright?”

“Uh-huh.” He kept fingering himself open, using his free hand to stroke himself a little more faster. “Luke, if you don't tell my brother to fuck me right now, this will end a lot more faster than you envisioned.”

The blond chuckled, shaking his head. “Feisty. Alright...on your hands and knees, Cassie.”

The younger twin obeyed right away.

“Jimmy, you're going to fuck him until he comes. You're still not allowed to climax.”

The fuck?

“Yeah?” Jimmy shot the blond a defying look. “What happens if i come first?”

“I'll fuck you through the mattress.”

“I said i didn't want you to touch m-”

“Ugh, will you two just shut up?!” Cas whined, wiggling his ass a little. “ If you don't get in me right now, i'll take matters into my own hands.”

Apparently Cas is the one in charge here.

Jimmy tried to ignore his brother's annoying boyfriend and reached for the lube to slick himself up. Lining up his erection with Cas' entrance, he pressed a hand against a buttock to steady himself. He pushed into Cas at a very slow pace, not wanting to hurt his brother, but when a very impatient Cas suddenly pushed back and impaled himself on Jimmy's cock, the older twin let out a loud moan. “Oof, Fuck, what the...!”  
“He's an impatient little whore...fuck him, Jim, give him what he wants.” Luke started stroking himself faster. He's surprised he didn't come yet, watching two gorgeous twins fucking each other was too much. Took much of his will power to control himself.

“Don't call him that...” Jim mumbled as he tried to keep up with his brother's pace. Cas was decided to fuck himself on his cock it seems.

“Jimmy!” Cas warned.

“Fine, i'll...hold on.”

When Jimmy finally started fucking his brother in earnest, only the sound of flesh slapping against flesh and loud moans echoed throughout the room. Luke couldn't hold it anymore. He came, spilling himself all over his hand and stomach and tried to keep his eyes open only to watch his boyfriend follow suit seconds later. He'll never tire of watching his Cassie in the throes of passion. He's just too gorgeous.

Jimmy kept pounding into his brother, feeling his own orgasm building quickly.

“Get off him, Jimmy. Cas, let him come down your throat.” Luke commanded one last time, voice low and raspy as he stroke himself lazily, still coming down of his high. Cas looked thoroughly fucked out as well but he'd be a good little slut and obey his boyfriend, like he always does.

Jimmy found himself obeying to the blond for some strange reason, and then Cas's mouth was on him again, sucking him hard and fast.

“Nng, Cas, oh fuck little brother, i'm gonna-”

He finally let go and arched his back off the mattress as his brother swallowed everything he had to give him. Jimmy moaned, squirmed, absently placing both hands on his brother's head as he thrust his cock deeper into his mouth, riding whatever's left of his orgasm.

Luke smiled, getting up from his chair and slipping off his pants and shirt. He soon joined the two fucked out boys in bed and kissed his boyfriend fully on the lips as he stroke Jimmy's hair.

“You did good, you two.I'm proud of you both.”

Cas hummed his approval and leaned his head against the blond's chest, closing his eyes. Luke then watched Jimmy get up from bed and pick up his clothes. “Where are you going?”

“Back to my room.”

“Stay here, i'm sure Castiel would like that.”

Sure, because fucking his little brother while his boyfriend watched hadn't been weird enough, now he wanted him to sleep with them? “I don't think tha-”

“Stay.”

He ended up staying. Not because Luke told him so, mind you! The bed wasn't too big for the three of them, but they managed. Luke stayed in the middle then, cornered by the two identical brothers. Cas had fallen asleep right away and when the blond slid a hand around Jimmy and softly stroke his black curls, the older twin fell asleep rather quickly as well.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, tiny chapter is tiny. xP
> 
>   
>  **-**   
> 

Next morning, Jimmy woke up to Luke and Cas making out next to him in bed. More like...Luke kissing Cas and Cas mumbling incoherently in his sleep. Jimmy was confused for a moment, his brain still trying to process what the hell was going on and why was he in his brother's bed...when memories from what they did the night before flashed before his eyes. Oh shit, that hadn't been just another wet dream. It really happened!

“Cas...come on, i have to go.” Luke growled as he rubbed their lips together, trying to wake up the younger twin. “Don't want you to be mad at me for not saying goodbye.”

Nope, Castiel started snoring and Luke had to give up. The blond sighed and sat up in bed, scratching his stubbly chin, catching a glimpse of Jimmy. He wasn't surprised to see that he was already awake as well.

“Morning, Jim.” He greeted and brought a hand up to cover his mouth as he yawned. “Slept okay?” He asked later.

Yeah, sure. Let's see...how is he supposed to engage on a normal conversation with someone who was basically barking orders at him last night on how to properly fuck his boyfriend _AKA_ his twin?

“Yes.” Right. Just like that. 

“Good.” The blond nodded and got up from bed to pick up his clothes from the floor. “I still have to go home, shower, change...tell Cas i'll call him later. Also...tell him i tried to wake him up.”

Jimmy shrugged and tried to ignore the naked blond across the room as he slipped into his worn out jeans, shifting his gaze towards his sleeping twin instead. Castiel was sticky and he realized he was sticky as well. They were both gross and in the need of a very urgent shower.

“Okay, i'm leaving...” Luke bent down to press a kiss against his boyfriend's forehead and when he moved and leaned to kiss Jimmy as well, the older twin frowned and crawled away from him. Luke simply smiled at the guy's reaction, shaking his head. “See you later then.”

 

Luke left and Jimmy grabbed his brother's phone from the bedside table to check on the time. Seven thirty. He had to go to work in less than a hour. Leaving the phone back where it was, he gently shoved his brother to wake him up. No way he's going to let him sleep covered in...well, dried fluids.

“Castiel, wake up.”

“Nomnomnom...”

“What the...? Cas, wake up little brother.” A harsher shove had the younger twin snapping his eyes open and glaring at him.

“Jimmy, go back to sleep...”He mumbled, about to doze off again.

“No, you stink, we both do. We're having a shower...and then you can go back to sleep, okay? Do we have a deal?”

“No.” He turned his back on his older brother and Jim rolled his eyes.

“I'll throw the peanut butter out of the window.”

That had the other man suddenly turning back around and frowning deeper. “You are evil.”

 

Both twins shared the shower because Cas was still sleepy and Jimmy had to make sure his younger brother didn't pass out in the tub. There was nothing sexual about it. Jimmy washed his brother's hair, his body, and Cas rested his head over his twin's shoulder, squeezing his eyes shut, letting out sighs of content every now and then.

“There you go.” Jim gave him a pat on the back and gently pushed his brother off of his shoulder to look at his face. “Do i have to dry you too or can i trust you with a towel?”

“Very...” Yawns. “..funny.” 

Cas stepped out of the tub and reached for a clean towel, leaving Jimmy to finish showering as well. 

“I'll wait for you in my bedroom, just don't take too long.” Cas said, wrapping the towel around his waist.

“Uh, what for...?”

“I know you want to talk about what happened last night.”

He does. And yes, he is that transparent it seems. Especially in the presence of his twin.

“Ah, yes...about that...”

“Okay, if i'm sleeping when you get back, don't blame it on me.” Cas teased and then walked out of the bathroom to go to his room.

Jimmy joined him a few minutes later, towel tightly wrapped around his waist, hair still dripping. And Cas was already wearing a shirt and some pants. Oh, and he was still awake. Must be a miracle. Jimmy approached the bed and carefully sat next to his twin, trying not to get the bed wet. “So...”

“So.” Castiel grinned. “You seemed on board with the whole thing last night, is that something you'd like to repeat?” And how could the little bastard sound so calm about it when Jimmy was a nervous wreck on the inside?

“Cas, i wanted to apologize for last night, i don't know what has gotten into me. I'm not...i mean, i'm not like that! I'm not a...”

“You didn't like it?”

“I did, it's not that... but i shouldn't have. We had sex with your boyfriend in the room...how can something like that even work? You two might like to share, but i don't think i can handle it the way you do.” Jimmy's open minded, or so he likes to think, but even he has his boundaries.

“You've always been jealous of my boyfriends...i thought you'd be happy i found one that doesn't mind the feelings we have for each other. Luke doesn't judge and he wants you and me to enjoy ourselves too.”

“Right...until he tires of just watching.”

“Well.” Cas shrugged. “He'll never touch you if you don't want to...and if he tried, i'd kill him first.”

“Why are you with him? It could just...be the two of us.” Jimmy pleaded even though that would get him nowhere. 

“It's still the two of us...and sometimes Luke.” Cas moved closer to his brother, resting a hand on his knee. “Sorry...but i really like him.”

 

“Uh...but you'd still call it off if he tried touching me against my will?”

Interesting. Good to know Cas is as protective about Jimmy as Jimmy is about him.

“In a blink.” Cas nodded, leaning to press a little kiss against his brother's damp cheek. “You know...i really liked being with you last night.” He murmured, leaving a trail of little kisses down his twin's jawline. “It was better than i ever imagined.”

“Y-you imagined us together before?” Jimmy gulped, feeling himself hardening with Cas' touches and kisses.

“Yeah.” He smiled against his neck and moved his hand up underneath the towel.” You?”

“Yes.” Jimmy shivered, biting his lip, following the trajectory of his twin's hand with half lidded eyes. “I have to go to work.” He blurted all of a sudden.

“Okay.” Cas nodded and pulled his hand away.

“Luke said he'd call you by the way...he also told me to tell you he tried to wake you up.” Why is he even transmitting Luke's messages in the first place.

“He tried, did he? He should try harder next time.” Cas yawned and rubbed an eye. “Jimmy...if you want to be just the two of us tonight, i'll tell Luke not to come.”

“Won't he get mad?”

“Not if we send him pictures i guess.” He smiled and lied down in bed, pulling the covers.

“Say what now??!”


	10. Chapter 10

Luke got home from work around seven and he was very displeased to find Gabriel in their shared house again. Ever since Kali kicked him out after finding out about every single of his little adventures, his roomie would be home more often than before, hell, than he ever did. Even if he still had his flings every now and then, Luke knows Kali's the one he really wants. Gabe was a real jackass and he pitied Kali if he's to be honest about it. She could do _so_ much better than Gabriel.

“You sleeping at your boyfriends' house tonight, Luci?”

“Why so interested?” The blond asked as he checked for any missed calls and messages in his phone. There was one from Castiel.

“Are you or not?!”

“I don't know...” He got his answer as soon as he finished reading the message though.” No.” He frowned, glancing over at his roomie.

“Okay, then i guess i should tell you i'm hosting a party tonight.” Gabe grinned, shoving a handful of gummy bears into his mouth.

“Again? Remember what happened last time you did that? Someone ended up breaking the goddamn tv!”

“I got us a new one!” Gabe gestured towards their 32 inch tv. “And it's bigger too. You should be thankful they broke that old thing.”

“And this is how you plan on getting Kali back?” Luke teased as he walked to his room.

“I don't need her!” 

Gabriel's yelling were immediately muffled by his bedroom's door being closed. God, Gabe was an idiot. But he was a rich idiot. Why he insisted on sharing this dump with him, still remained a mystery. Luke assumed he liked to defy his rich old man like a good old and classic movie cliché. Gabe was a walking cliché anyway.

Luke sat in bed and finally replied to his boyfriend's text. 

[ I'm a little jealous and i kinda feel left out here, Cas. ] He added a frowny face so Cas knows he's not really serious. Maybe a little envious, yes. It had been so hot watching Jimmy fuck his brother last night, he didn't want to miss a thing.

Castiel's reply came almost immediately.

[ Sorry, Jimmy's still a little freaked out. I was the one who suggested we should have a night for ourselves, not him. Just in case you were wondering. ]

Huh. Cas was such a good boy. Luke smiled and typed his reply.

[ Gonna get him nice and ready for me, Cassie? Tell him i'm not that bad?] Man, if he ever gets to fuck Jimmy, he'll die a very happy man. There's just something about the older twin he can't help but to feel attracted to.

[ I'm trying, you should try harder too.] And Cas had added a winking face in the end and all. Oh, he was teasing him, wasn't he?

[Oh, i will. Send me pictures. Miss you.]

Luke wasn't jealous neither he was angry about the fact Jimmy was probably going to bang his boyfriend tonight, he was mostly aroused at the mental picture instead. He hopes Cas sends him pictures, he wasn't even kidding when he said he should send him pictures.

A loud knock on the door had the blond growling in annoyance.

“What?”

“Gonna buy supplies for the party. Will you be a good host and greet everyone when they arrive?”

Luke stood from the bed and walked to the door, pulling it open. “I'm not gonna play goddamn host...and it's still too early, what the hell?”

“Great!” Gabe and his selective hearing. “I'll be back soon. Thanks, Luci!”

Gabe left and Luke wished he could just lock him out of the house and tell his guests to go fuck themselves. He was tired and absolutely not in the mood for any parties. Especially no at his place. Goddamn Gabriel.

 

Jimmy arrived home around seven, seven fifteen, and he was very pleased when a very delicious smell coming from the kitchen reached his nostrils. Cas had cooked for him instead of ordering junk food. That was really nice of him.

“Hey there, welcome back.” Cas came greeting his brother, helping him with his coat. Not suspicious at all, huh? “Are you hungry?”

“Yeah, ate a lousy sandwich for lunch...what are you cooking?”

“Something i saw on the cooking channel, uh...Chicken Curry with potatoes.”

Oh. Sounded fancy. Jimmy was still suspicious though, Cas made spagethi once in a while but that was as far as he'd get. 

“Is that a...Luke's favorite or something?” Jimmy said before he could stop himself. 

“What..no? I don't think so.” Cas squinted, hanging his brother's coat. “It's for you, for us. If it ends up tasting like crap, we still have that pizza place on speed dial.” He grinned. “And Luke is not coming tonight. I told him not to.”

True, Cas had told him that earlier in the morning...but Jimmy didn't think he was being serious about it. And somehow, that made him nervous. Cas had expectations for tonight. Probably high ones.

“Just you and me?”

The younger twin nodded and approached his brother, leaning in to close the distance between their lips. “Just you and me, Jimmy.”

Cas had ...huge expectations for tonight! Jimmy hoped he'd be able to keep up and don't chicken out in the last minute. Sure, Luke wasn't there to order them around...but even still. Jimmy smiled against his brother's lips and kissed him back, trying to push his nervousness away when he shouldn't even be nervous to start with, not after what they did last night. Dammit!  
“Okay.”

“Okay.” Cas repeated, taking Jimmy's hand in his. “Come on, let's see if my cooking skills paid off.

 

Turns out they did! Well, _sort_ of. The chicken was a little hard and it took some time to chew but overral, it had been a pretty decent...edible meal. Jimmy made sure Cas knew that. And the smile on his face was worth any indigestion he might have later.

“I'll wash the dishes later, let's watch something on tv.”

Jimmy nodded and both walked out of the kitchen to go to the living room. Jimmy sat on the couch while Cas grabbed the remote from the coffee table. “What were you in the mood for?” The older twin asked as Cas came to sit next to him.

“Nothing really.” Cas turned the tv on and handed the remote to his brother.

“But you said-”

“Jimmy, you kinda suck at this, you know?” He laughed, moving closer to his brother.

“I'm not sure i follow.”

“Just wanted to cuddle, maybe...make out a little? I don't give a fuck about the tv...” Cas started kissing his shoulder, going up to his neck.

Wow, Cas was right, wasn't he? He really sucked at this. Of course _watching something_ had been code to _let's go make out on the couch_. Jimmy shivered a little when Cas started leaving little kisses on his skin. He still couldn't believe what was happening. And Luke wasn't there, so that's a plus. He could be with Cas and be himself.

“Sorry...come here.”

Jimmy pulled his little brother onto his lap and slid a hand around his neck as he crashed their lips together, his other hand firmly placed against the small of his back, keeping him in place. The little pressure between their groins making both of them hard in no time.

“What do you want me to do for you?” Cas placed both hands on his brother's shoulders, giving him a suggestive eyebrow wigle, and slowly started rolling his hips back and forth, smiling widely when Jimmy let out a little gasp.

“Shouldn't i be the one asking you that?” Jimmy lowered both hands to rest at his brother's hips, encouraging him to move faster.

“I like to be told what to do.Guess that makes me a ...sub, or something.” Crowley loved to order him around and had made him do to the nastiest things...and Luke had been a good dom to him so far. Jimmy was still a mystery to him though.

“You didn't seem very submissive last night...not that i know much about the subject, just...” And Cas started moving faster, making him lose whatever line of thought he had going on. Jimmy was painfully hard by now and he needed out of his work pants.  
“Tell me what you want, brother.” Cas whispered on his ear, basically dry humping his older brother at this point.

Jimmy wanted a lot of things! He knew he had to play Cas' game to make him happy, so he did. Fisting a hand in his little brother's shirt, he abruptly pushed him away.

“On your knees, Castiel.” Jimmy's voice came out raspy and lower than usual, the blue of his eyes completely gone, only dark pure lust in them.

Cas happily obliged, moving from his brother's lap to sink to his knees before Jimmy's parted legs. The younger twin was hard as well, seeming rather cheerful about the whole thing. Little bastard did like being a submissive bitch. Jimmy mentally slapped himself for thinking of his brother that way.

“Wait...” Cas fished his phone out of his pocket and while he set the camera, he used his free hand to pull his brother's zipper down.

“Cas, the hell are you doing?!” Jimmy quickly slapped his brother's hand away, blushing furiously. “I thought you were kidding when you said you'd send pics to that bast-...to Luke!”

“What made you think i was kidding?” Cas asked, snatching a good picture of his brother's still clothed crotch. “Doesn't make you hard knowing he'll jerk off to you tonight? To the both of us?”

Well...

“Now...” Cas smirked, leaving his phone on the coffee table behind him. “What do you want me to do next?”

“If you were really _that_ obedient, you wouldn't have tried taking pictures of my dick.”

“Right...” Cas squinted, trying not to ruin the whole thing. “Oops? I think you should punish me, i mean...i _was_ bad.”

“You were bad alright...” Jimmy frowned, reaching out a hand to caress his brother's messy hair. “Okay...you want so badly to please your boyfriend...let's make sure he knows i can give you what he can't.”

Wow wow, and where did that come from?

“Gonna fuck you so hard, you'll still be limping on Monday when you go to work.” Jimmy continued.

“Oh.” Cas' mouth went dry.

“Hm...sorry, was that too much?” Jimmy suddenly asked, becoming self conscious of all the filth he had just said. He wasn't joking about wanting to make Luke jealous though!

“No...” He laughed softly, shaking his head. “ That was hot. I could listen to you talk like that all day. Now...you still need to tell me what i can do for you, Jimmy.”

“Right, can you...can you suck me like you did last night?” 

 

That quick blowjob on the couch was the start of a long night. Somehow in the middle of that hot crazyness mess, Cas had managed to record a video of them fucking. The camera showed them at a very odd angle but it was all there nonetheless. The way Jimmy firmly gripped his thighs and tried thrusting into him as Cas kept him pinned to the mattress and rode him to pure bliss. Either Jimmy hadn't noticed or he simply hadn't cared about being caught on camera.

  
[ ](http://tinypic.com?ref=cm6te)   


In the afterglow, Cas nuzzled his brother's neck, throwing an arm around his waist, the cool air feeling rather uncomfortable against their come covered skin since none of them had bothered to pull the covers.

“You okay, little brother?” Jimmy whispered, closing his eyes, trying not to fall asleep.

“Yeah...you?”

“Me too. I really needed that, thank you.”

“Don't thank me, i love you, i'll always be here for you.” Cas reassured him, leaving lazy kisses along his brother's neck.

“Than- uh, sorry. Love you too, Cas.”

Castiel smiled, closing his eyes as well, legs tangled in his brother's.

“Hey, uh...Cas?”

“Yes?”

“Was it my imagination or...did you record us having sex?”

“You said you didn't want pictures...” Like a video would be less discreet?? “Are you angry?”

Silence.

“Jimmy?” Cas opened his eyes and lifted his head so he could look into his brother's face.

“Did you already send it?”

“Uh...yes.”

“Okay, cool.”

_Coo?!_ What a change. 

“Hope he gets Carpal Tunnel Syndrome later.” Jimmy added later, smirking, eyes still closed.

Cas had to laugh. At least they were making progress. “Luke's not that bad, can you give him a chance? For me?”

This time, Jimmy didn't say no right away. Cas had been so good to him, even Luke had been good to him if he has to be honest about it.

“We...we'll see.”  
Cas hummed his agreemed, going back to nuzzle his brother's neck. At least it wasn't a _no_.

 

Luke received Cas' text when the party was at its peak. There were girls and guys dancing on the dining table and on the kitchen counters as well, there were freaking balloons everywhere and glitter and...a giant giraffe rubber standing in the middle of the living room. Why. Just...why. Gabriel was surrounded by women, clearly he hadn't invited Kali. But she'd know the details in the morning, these people gossip at light speed.

The blond was locked in his room, his headphones doing little to muffle the horrible techno coming from the huge stereo speakers Gabe had fetched for the party. He hoped the cops would show up soon, someone probably already complained about the noise.

“Fucking Gabriel...” He cursed as he leaned against the headboard, pressing the button on his phone to open Cas' text. Huh, no words...though there was a video. He quickly pressed play and when he saw his boyfriend riding his twin's dick like a pro, Luke dropped his jaw. This was waaaay better than pictures. Fuck! Making quick work of his belt, he soon tossed it aside and pulled his zipper down, shoving a hand inside his boxers, gripping himself hard.

For the first time tonight, he was thankful for the loud techno music. No one would hear him as he jerked off until the sunrise.


	11. Chapter 11

The weekend came and Cas had invited Luke over because he was already missing him. Jimmy wasn't too excited but he did promise his brother he'd try giving the blond a shot even if he didn't feel in the mood to do so at all. He has been sleeping with his brother since that night a couple days ago and he realized he might be acting a little territorial towards Castiel. Unfortunately, he had been Luke's before he had been his and accepting such a fact, was a little hard for him.

“I ordered pizza.” Cas said, bringing Jimmy back to reality. “

“No special recipes tonight?” He taunted, sparing a glance at his brother. Cas was lying on the couch, ignoring the tv, focused on his phone instead.

“I'm lazy, sue me.”

“I'm starting to think you only cook when you want something...”

Cas chuckled but Jimmy wasn't sure if he was laughing because of him or if it was because of something he saw on his phone.

“I think you should go out with Luke tonight.” Cas blurted out of nowhere, gaze still glued to his goddamn phone.

“Me?” He had to laugh at that. “That's it, you've completely lost your mind.” Jimmy rolled his eyes and reached for the remote on the coffee table. “Weren't you inviting him over because you _missed_ him or something?”

“That was the initial idea, yes...but i wouldn't mind spending another night without him if it were for a good cause.” Cas dropped his phone on his chest and gave his older brother his best smile. There was nothing cute or innocent about it!

“Jesus...” Jimmy tried keeping himself distracted, going through the channels on tv. “I know we've already talked about this...but it's still too surreal to me.”

“Might be a weird relationship...but it's still a relationship.” Cas insisted. “It will be a lot more fun when you give in, Jimbo.” When he gives in, not _if_ he gives in. Cas is such a smartass. “You go out with Luke, get to know each other better...and if you end up hating it, well...”

That sure set all alarms off within Jimmy. He shifted his gaze towards his twin, his forehead wrinkling slightly as he squinted his eyes in both curiosity and nervousness. “Well...what?”

“Guess we'd just have to keep doing what we do.”

Oh.

“Im not ready to let go of you, Jimmy...same way i'm not ready to let go of Luke. If you both really want this, you better start getting along with each other.” Cas finished, lifting his phone from his chest to check a bunch of new texts he had received in the meanwhile.

“And when you eventually end up leaving him, what will happen then?”

“Hey, i told you i like him, leaving him hasn't even crossed my mind.”

“Not yet...”

Cas grunted in annoyance and sat up on the couch, invading his older twin's personal space.

“Jimmy...i'm not worried about the future. I like to focus on the _now_ , okay?”

Jim knows that. No wonder he's the one who has always been looking after Cas and has provided for him. Jimmy thought of the future a lot. Cas didn't. They might be identical on the outside, but on the inside, they're two whole different people.

“You're lucky you're pretty.” Jim said, smirking, to ease the tension a little. “Fine, i...yes, i'll go out with him.”

“That didn't sound narcissistic at all.” Castiel leaned to kiss his brother's cheek and then reached for his phone again, to let Luke know there was a change of plans. “Great, i'm letting him know.”

Jimmy was a little nervous, no doubt, but Cas said...if their date didn't go that well, that he was keeping him no matter what. And keeping Luke as well. So, yeah, he shouldn't worry much about being nice to the blond, right?

“What are you typing?”

“I'm telling Luke you agreed on going out with him...and i'm sending you both to a nice restaurant. And you'll watch a movie after dinner too.”

“Are you going to pick my clothes too?” Wait...

“Hell yeah, not going to let you out of the house wearing that hideous coat!”

“I wasn't even thinking of taking it!” Jimmy immediately protested, voice hitching.

Castiel didn't bother to reply because they both knew Jimmy thought of wearing it.

 

Luke was still at home, ready to leave and go to the Novak's residence, when he received a text from Cas saying there was a change of plans. The blond smiled widely when he read that Jimmy had agreed on going out on a date with him. Did he accept willingly or did Cas spank him until he accepted or something? Goddamn, the mental picture alone...truth to be told, he hasn't stopped watching the video his boyfriend had sent him two nights ago. His fantasies about Jimmy had only increased since then.

[ You're the best, Cassie. I'll be at that place around eight then. Are you sure your brother won't leave me hanging?]

Cas replied two minutes later.

[He won't, he promised. ]

[Hm...did you give him a good spanking?] Luke replied adding a devilish smiley at the end.

[ No. But that's hot. Thanks for the mental picture, i know what i'll be doing while you two are out.]

[Little tease] Luke smirked as he kept typing his reply. [Can i stay the night?]

[I guess that will depend on the outcome of your date. Be nice to Jimmy, okay? He has taken a big step accepting this, don't freak him out.]

[I'll try my best. Talk to you later, Cassie. Miss you.]

[Miss you too, idiot.]

Luke checked the time and since it was almost eight, he got up from the couch and when he was about to open the door and step outside, the door opened on his face, revealing the short figure of his roomie.

“Woah there.” Gabe laughed, walking past him and getting inside. “Going somewhere fancy tonight, Lu?”

“Wouldn't you like to know.” Luke stayed by the door, watching Gabe step out of his shoes. “Where the hell have you been these past two days?”

“Hah! Wouldn't you like to know.” He stuck his tongue out at the blond as he shrugged off his jacket.

“Not at Kali's then. Good for her.”

“Hey hey, what's that supposed to mean?”

“Exactly what you're thinking.” Luke didn't have time to play the teasing game with Gabriel so he simply took off. He hadn't been worried when his roomie disappeared after the party because it wasn't the first time it happened. And he didn't care that much about the guy either anyway. If he ever went missing, his lovers would contact the cops, not him, that's for sure.

 

“Jimmy, are you ready? Luke's already on his way to the restaurant!” Cas yelled as he turned the knob and opened the door to his brother's bedroom.

“I think so...” Jimmy wore a navy blue shirt, a leather black jacket and a pair of jeans that belonged to his younger brother. His hair was gelled up and he looked more like a punk version of Cas than anything. He looked weird. Cas thought he looked hot. “I look ridiculous.”

“I'd throw you to bed and have my way with you if you weren't about to leave.”Cas teased. “You look good, like...really reaaaaally good.”

“I wouldn't mind staying home then.” Jimmy smiled, locking gazes with his twin. Cas laughed and shook his head, walking towards him.

“There will be time for that...” He said, running his fingers through Jimmy's hair, trying to fix it a little better.”...now you have to go. Can't be late for your date, brother.” 

 

Cas made sure he wasn't late alright. When Jimmy arrived to the restaurant, Luke was already there, waiting for him.

“Jimmy, damn...is that you?” The blond started, looking at him from head to toe, whistling. He sure liked what he saw. He and Cas agree Jimmy should dress like that more often.

“Hello.” Jimmy avoided looking at him and cursed himself for blushing under the blond's piercing gaze. It wasn't the first time it happened and it probably wouldn't be the last. “ I'm hungry, let's go inside.” The dark haired man simply walked past the blond and got inside the restaurant. Luke snorted and shook his head, following him inside. Cas had warned him about this.

Jimmy asked for their cheeseburger special and Luke opted to eat a chicken salad. They were mosty silent while the waitress wrote down their orders but when she left, the blond turned his gaze back on the older twin and smirked, leaning back against his seat.

“You don't want to be here, do you?”

“What makes you think that?” Came Jim's sarcastic reply.

“Then again, you wouldn't even be here if you weren't at least...a little curious. Am i right?”

“My brother, he...” He sighed, finally daring to look over at the other man. “ He can be very persuasive.”

“It's not just that...come on, Jimmy. It's just you and me now, what's really bugging you?”

That should have an easy answer...turns out it's more complicated than he thought. “Okay. Fine.” Jimmy frowned, pursing his lips together, seeming thoughtful for a moment. “I...love my brother. And if keeping you is what makes him happy, i...i suppose i should try to accept that.”  
“Only you don't.”

“I don't understand...how can you and Cas be so...open-minded about it? Have you been in a polyamory relationship before or something?? And how's that even supposed to work?” Jealousy and mistrust would surely get in the way eventually. At least that's how Jimmy sees the whole thing. And one thing's sure, he's jealous, he's always been jealous of his little brother.

“No, i haven't...casual three ways do not count as relationships, do they?” Luke grinned and Jimmy thought of tossing the napkin dispenser at that smug face of his. He can't stand when he makes fun of him. “Things with Castiel weren't supposed to get serious.”

“Yeah, thought so.”

“Wait, let me finish.” Luke rose a brown, leaning forward, resting his elbows on the table. “They weren't supposed to get serious, but they did. And that night...when he heard me calling your name instead of his, i thought i had ruined everything.” He smiled, remembering the night he first made love to Castiel. “But it turns out, that only drove him quicker to his own release.”

Jimmy couldn't be more embarrassed! Not only because of what Luke was telling him, but mostly because he feared anyone might hear them. “We shouldn't...have this conversation here.”

“No one can hear us, stop being paranoid.”

“I'm serious.” Jimmy lowered his gaze, suddenly finding the table to be the most interesting piece of furniture in the world!

“Okay. What if we take our food and go to my place instead?”

“Uh...”

“ I'm not going to jump you. “The blond laughed, already picturing every scenario going through the twin's mind. “My roomie is there, so...if that makes you feel any better...”

“Okay, i...i'll go.”

They weren't following Castiel's plan but Jimmy realized he didn't care. He wasn't in the mood to go to the movies anyway. And knowing Luke's roomie was home, did make him feel a lot more at ease. Being alone with the blond wasn't something he was looking forward to...or was he?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That moment when you've already written a lot of chapters and you have no idea how to end the damn story(?) **8')**


	12. Chapter 12

“You brought him home? Good for you, tiger!” Gabe laughed, landing a playful punch on Luke's arm when he and Jimmy walked into the living room. Gabriel had seen Castiel once or twice before but they never exchanged more than a word or two. Of course he was far from imagining this one wasn't Cas but his twin brother instead. And obviously, neither Luke or Jimmy seemed interested on telling him the truth for that matter. “Hey there, Cas, how's it hanging?”

“Can you give us some privacy?” Luke interrupted, not even giving the twin a chance to talk to his roomie, hoping the shorter man got the hint.

“Sure, whatever you two love birds had planned to do, just take it to the bedroom when it comes to it.” Of course Gabe noticed the food bags as well. “Do not mess with the couch. The couch is my sanctuary.” Eh, and wasn't he deadly serious about it??

“There's cereal and candy beneath the pillows, a quick fuck would be the least of your problems.” The blond grinned and Jimmy, who had been standing next to him the whole time, blushed at his words, embarrassment easily taking over his features.

“And that's what makes it so special!” Gabe protested!

“Can you give us our privacy or not?”

“Alright, alright...i'll get off your back, Luci...for now.” Luke's roomie threw Jimmy a smirky smile and a wink and then made his way out of the living room, heading towards his bedroom. When the blond heard the door clicking shut, he went and closed the living room door as well.

“Have a seat, Jimmy.”

But Jimmy frowned as he remembered the blond's words. “ Won't i get cereal on me?”

Luke laughed and shook his head, placing a hand against the twin's back, leading him to the couch. “Let's hope not.”

Both sat on the couch and Luke couldn't help but to notice the distance the other man had put betweem the both of them. 

“Don't worry about Gabe, eat your burger.”

Jimmy nodded and opened his bag to grab his cheeseburger. It smelled so good he felt his mouth watering. “Thanks.” And then he took a huge bite, getting mayo and ketchup all over his cheeks and chin. “So, about what you were saying...” He started, reaching inside the bag to take a paper napkin.”...back at the restaurant.”

“Right.” Luke dug into his salad, chewing on a large chunk of chicken, watching Jimmy trying to clean his ketchup dirty face with the napkin.

“You were saying...Cas didn't mind having you changing his name when you, uh...when you...”

“When i came.”

Dammit. He knows! Could he mind his words every now and then, though?! There he goes, now he's blushing again. Matches the stubborn ketchup stain on his left cheek.

“You really had no idea about your brother's kinks?” Luke laughed and Jimmy didn't find it funny at all. “ Anyway...i'll move on.”

“You do that.”

“In the afterglow, we talked for a while. I told him i had pictured you with us in bed and when he smiled and kissed me, saying he'd love that as well, i thought i had died and gone to Heaven!” He chuckled. “Convincing you to do so would be the hardest part.”

Jimmy didn't know what to say to that so he just kept eating and let the blond do all the talk.

“I mean, it was easy for Castiel...you two already loved each other. And seeing you with him that night, oh, and the video?” He sipped from his soda and continued. “It drove me crazy. I want you, Jimmy, and you have no idea how _bad_.” Though he already had Cas, he needed to have Jimmy as well. He needed to own them. As sick as that might sound.

“I've come to realize...the only way for me to be with brother is if you're around.” Jimmy said after a while. “We can be ourselves when you are around.”

In the privacy of their home, at least. Never in public, that would just never happen. Cas had told him that even if he refuses to let Luke join them, that nothing would change. That they'd keep doing what they're doing. But was that fair to his brother's boyfriend? If only Cas would get rid of him...but no. Remembering his baby brother's words, he has the feeling Luke has come to stay.

“It's not all about the sex, Jimmy.” Sure, it would be great when it happens, whenever it happens, but what he really wants is to keep the twins, both of them. He'd never let anyone hurt them. “Would you be willing...to give me a chance? Give _us_ a chance?”

Jimmy was seriously thinking about it. Then again at the same time, he also felt the pressure. Though Cas and Luke reassured him it wasn't all about physical intimacy, the older twin couldn't help but shake the feeling they'd get tired of him eventually and mind their own business. Because they were together, they could go out in public and do whatever couples do, when he couldn't. Unless...he said yes? Being seen in the blond's company wouldn't get him in trouble...and he and Cas could easily swap whenever a situation arises, right? Wrong. It's all wrong! But he wanted to keep Cas as his lover, so he said yes.

“Okay.”

“Okay...?” Luke had to make sure he heard that right. “Are you sure?”

Now it was Jimmy's turn to laugh. After everything Luke and Cas had put him through, he dares asking him if he's sure? Funny indeed.

“Yes, i _am_ sure.”

“But...”Luke tried to hide the obvious enthusiasm when he spoke again. “ You still seem reluctant. No one's forcing you to do anything, Jimmy.”

“I said yes...and i mean it.” He'll always be a little reluctant, but he believes he can get past it. He finished his burger after a couple more bites and used the last napkin in the bag to clean his lips. The ketchup stain was still there though.

“If you really mean it...” Luke grinned, setting his food aside. “ Will you let me kiss you?”

“Huh?” Jimmy, the epitome of eloquence.

“Will you...let me kiss you?” The blond repeated, moving closer to the other man.

Shit, he has to let him kiss him, doesn't he? Not that he hasn't thought about kissing Luke before, but now he was asking if he could kiss him and Jimmy faced his own internal dilemma. He just accepted a polyamory relationship so he's not cheating on his brother...is he? No, he's not. If Luke didn't mind having him and Cas sleeping together, he should try not to feel bothered when they do it too, without him. He has been jealous of them before but now that the three of them were stuck together in this...well. He'll just have to see what happens.

“Yes.” The twin whispered, shyly glancing at the blond.

With the guy's permission, Luke leaned forward and pressed a chaste kiss against Jimmy's lips. “There.” And then he was pulling away because he knows he'd end up pinning the dark haired man against the couch and kiss him until they were both hard and Jim was begging him to take him. Yes, Lucifer has a very vivid imagination. And he was half hard in his jeans too, so there's that. “That was nice. Thank you, Jimmy.” Ever the praise.

“You can...kiss me some more. If you want.” Luke had barely touched his lips, what the hell was that anyway? Did he call that a kiss?

“In that case...”

And that's how they ended up making out on the couch. Also, Gabriel never showed up, thank whatever Gods out there.

 

Eventually, both men had to stop kissing because the human body needs oxygen or whatever. Luke let out a low guttural moan at the sight in front of him. Jimmy's hair was pointing everywhere, his cheeks had this adorable pink blush to them, and his lips were red, bitten and swollen from all the kissing they have endured. He looked absolutely fuckable.

“God, Jimmy, if you could look at you right now...” Luke was caressing one of the twin's legs, deliberately moving his hand to palm his obvious bulge. He'd gladly go down on his knees and suck him dry if Jimmy asked him to.

“You...don't look so bad yourself.” Jimmy shivered when Luke touched him down there and bit on his bruised lower lip to keep a rather stubborn moan from coming out. “I should go home!”

Luke smirked and squeezed him a little harder, humming his approval when Jimmy let out that moan he tried so hard to restrain. “I'm sure Cas is dying to hear the news.” And then he removed his hand because Jimmy had given him so much tonight, he didn't want to push it.

“He said, uh...Cas said you could stay the night. If our date ended up in good terms and...since it did...”

“I know, Jim.” He wanted to go but he decided against it. “I think i'll come over tomorrow night.” Yes, giving Jimmy his time to adjust to the situation was a wise thing to do. Even if he wanted to say hell with it and go to the Novak's place and take turns fucking them through the mattress until they were all sore and couldn't move anymore. His cock gave an interested twitch at the thought.

“Sounds fair. I think my brother will be a little mad you're not coming tonight, but...i'll handle him.”

“Oh, i bet you will.”

“Not in the way you're thinking, Luke.” Jimmy snorted, rolling his eyes, willing his erection to go down already! 

“Why not? Go and fuck him for me, Jim. Do it. God, just do it.” Another sleepless night jerking off awaits the blond it seems. “Put that boner to good use. “He laughed at the way that sounded. “Want him loose and relaxed when i come tomorrow night.”

“Are you...ordering me around. _Again_?” Though that's something he'd gladly obey. Fuck, these two have corrupted him, haven't they?

“Cas likes it. And you liked it too, remember?”

Of course Jimmy remembers. He'll never forget that night.

 

Jimmy went home alone an hour later and a very hyper Cas literally jumped out of the living room to come greet him. When the younger twin realized Luke wasn't coming, he stared dumbly at his brother.

“Jimmy?”

“He's not coming tonight.”

Cas' heart sank a little. 

“He said he'll be over tomorrow.” Jimmy was quick to add, noticing how sad his twin had gotten all of a sudden. “Said... wanted to give me some space.”

“What does that mean?”

“I..i agreed to, uh...i agreed to the whole thing, Cas. And we kissed and we never went to the movies and...”

Castiel smiled widely after hearing that. “Tell me you're not shitting me, James Novak!”

Holy hell, picturing Luke and Jimmy kissing was too awesome to put into words. And he'd get to see the real deal tomorrow night? Perfect.

“I'm not. I guess we're...i don't even know what to call us, hm...boyfriends now?”

Cas nodded frantically and fisted a hand in his brother's shirt, pulling him for a mindblowing kiss. “Yeah, i guess we are.”

Cas kissed him some more, smelling Luke's cologne in his brother's clothes. He was hard in no time because what's hotter than imagining Jimmy and Luke together, kissing and touching each other everywhere their hands can reach?

“He also gave me specific orders, little brother. Which, i admit, will enthusiastically follow.”


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Badly written porn! Read at your own risk. (?)
> 
>   
> -  
> 

Sunday nights were usually quiet at the Novaks, but not tonight. Not when Luke had come over to dinner and later ended up in bed with his hosts _aka_ boyfriends. The blond lied down on his back, holding Castiel above him as they frantically rutted against each other while Jimmy had been told to lie back and watch. The older twin was blushing and a little more embarrassed than the last time it happened, but that surely didn't stop him from stroking himself, trying to time his movements with his brother's.

“Jimmy.” Luke's voice broke his trance. “ Will you be a good boy and prep Cassie here for me?”

Cas moaned, hips snapping faster as he ground his painfully hard cock against his boyfriend's “I'm more than ready, Luke...just come on...!”

The blond let out a breathless laughter and slapped his rear. “I like it when you're this eager, but... patience is a virtue, Cassie.”

Jimmy had moved to kneel behind his brother, taking a deep breath as he appreciated the view before him. Cas was more than ready, on that he had to agree. He had fucked him hard last night, just like Luke had told him to, but he wasn't going to say no to the opportunity of eating his little brother out. Even if he had no experience on the matter.

“You ready, Jimmy?” Luke asked, lowering both hands to Cas' ass, spreading his cheeks wide and nicely for the older twin.

“I...i've never done this before.”

“Jimmy...” Castiel needed his brother to do something since the blond refused to fuck him right there and then. He needed to be filled and he needed it now. And he sure could be pretty vocal about it if it was needed. “Hurry...”

The older twin sucked in a deep breath and placed his hands over Luke's, leaning to kiss his brother's buttocks, using his tongue and teeth to nip at the firm flesh, making Cas shiver and wiggle his ass in anticipation. Feeling confident and suddenly motivated by the pretty moans coming out of his brother's mouth, he kissed his fluttering hole, licking around the rim before he dared to insert his tongue inside, going as deep as he could. Cas nearly came but Luke was there to prevent that from happening, bringing a hand to wrap it around his boyfriend's cock, squeezing it hard at the base, successfully delaying his orgasm.

“Not yet, baby.” Luke placed a little kiss against his boyfriend's sweeaty forehead, chuckling lightly when he whined. The tongue breaching into him and the hand squeezing him were just too much, but the blond loved seeing him like that. Desperate, on edge. Beautiful. “How's Jimmy doing? Is he making you feel good?”

Cas nodded his head in response, pushing his ass further back into his older twin's mouth, forcing Jim's tongue to go deeper within him. And fuck, did it feel Heavenly!

“Cassie here says you're doing good, Jimmy.” Luke stretched out an arm towards the lube by the nightstand and tossed it at the older twin. “I think you deserve a treat. You both do. Fuck him for me, will you?”

Jimmy fumbled with the bottle of lube and looked over his brother's shoulder, locking gazes with the blond. “I thought you wanted to, uh...go first?”

“Stretch him for me. I'll tell you when to stop.”  
And Luke's commanding tone shouldn't make Jimmy hard, but it does. He gets why Cas likes it when his boyfriend tell him what to do. Deep down he realizes he likes it as well.

Cas was grinning, currently thrusting his cock into Luke's closed fist, seeking whatever little friction it provided him. Luke slid a hand around his nape and pulled him down for a rough kiss, enjoying the way the other man's body reacted to it, trembling with utter desire and want.

Jimmy watched them closely, lips slightly parted, as he slicked two fingers up with lube, going and spreading his little brother's cheeks as he slipped one in.He thrust it in and out, testing the muscle, and when Cas tried to fuck himself on his finger, demanding more, he added two fingers to the first, inserting them to the knuckle, trying to find that particular spot within him that would have Cas moaning like a little whore in no time.

“Oh fu...FUCK!” There it is. Jimmy grinned and didn't stop the assault on that spot. Luke was having a hard time holding Cas's orgasm back by now. The younger twin was squirming, moving between them, wanting nothing but to let go. But Luke wasn't letting him. And Jimmy hadn't fucked him yet either.

“Now, Jimmy, i don't think little Cas here can't wait any longer.”

Jimmy agreed and pulled his fingers out, chuckling when Cas whined at the feeling of being empty again. The older twin shushed him and bent down to kiss his back, going up to mouth at his shoulders and neck as he slicked his cock, later lining the tip with Cas' loose entrance. “Ready, little brother?”

“Yes. Please. Please, Jimmy.”

Cas begged so prettily.

Jimmy pushed into him, slowly making his way in, inch by inch, letting Cas take his time to adjust to his rock hard cock. When he finally bottomed out, he pulled all the way out, letting the rim clench around the head, and then roughly pushed back in, rocking Cas' whole front against Luke's chest.

“Just like that.” Luke loosened his grip around Cas' dick and started stroking him at a slow pace. Cas had his eyes closed, head bowed, as he moaned and gasped, Jimmy pounding quick and hard into him. “Spank him, Jim, he likes that.”

Jimmy obeyed. The first slap had Cas jerking his head up, arching his back as he let out the filthiest noise he has ever heard. “He...does like it. Huh.”

Cas was about to come. And it was time Luke had his turn with him. The blond released his boyfriend's cock and kissed him lightly before he had the chance to protest. “That's enough, Jim. I'll take it from here.”

Fuck, but he wanted to come too! Jimmy reluctantly pulled out of his little brother and sat back on his heels, watching as the blond pushed Cas down to bed. Jimmy asked him if he wanted the lube, but Luke shook his head no. Cas was so loose and stretched, he'd easily get inside him.

“Jimmy, come here.”

What did he want him to do now, he wondered? Still a little nervous, but eager, he moved to sit next to his brother. The look on Cas' face though...it was one of pure bliss. Cas turned to look at him and reached for his brother's knee. “Kiss me.”

He was more than happy to oblige. Jimmy bent down to kiss his brother, letting his tongue slip easily into the heat of Cas' mouth. It was a gentle kiss that soon became something else when Luke hooked Cas' legs under his arms and started fucking him in earnest. Jimmy swallowed those sinful moans the best he could until he felt a hand grabbing a fistful of his hair and pulling him back up.

“Bad Jimmy.” Luke grinned, releasing his hair, laughing at the shocked expression on the older twin's face. “ Since you like his mouth so much...go sit on his face. Let him do to you what you did to him.”

“Hm...Cas?” Even if Luke was in charge, or so he thought he was, Jimmy had to ask his brother if that was okay. A frantic nod of his head between loud moans was his response. Figures. Cas will never stop surprising him. And Jimmy had never anyone rimming him before, so...he wondered if that was the blond's way of insinuating he'd fuck him later too. The thought alone sent a rush of heat straight to his dick.

“See?” Luke said between gritted teeth, hastening the pace. “ He wants it.”

Alright then. Jimmy took a deep breath and went to sit on his baby brother's face, facing the blond. Cas' tongue against his tight hole felt weird at first, tickled, but when he used a raw finger to poke at it, he let out a startled gasp. The blond couldn't resist to lean forward, thus fucking Cas deeper, and kissed Jimmy fully on the lips. The older twin didn't put much of a resistance and just let it happen.

“Will you let me, Jimmy?” Luke mumbled against Jim's lips, kissing him some more. “Let me fuck you?”

Jimmy moaned, Cas' tongue successfully breaching into him. “Y-yes.” Woah, did he just agree on that? He was a virgin when it came about bottoming, but seeing how Cas enjoyed it so much...yeah. He wanted to give it a try.

“Okay. Let's finish Cas off first, shall we?” Luke pulled back and placed both of his boyfriend's legs over his shoulders, the new angle allowing him to hit Cas' protaste with each thrust.

Jimmy watched Luke's cock moving in and out of his brother's stretched hole and he couldn't help but moan and stroke his neglected member at the sight. Cas would climax any moment now, but the youngest kept fingering his brother and licking him. Getting him ready for Luke the same way Jimmy got him ready for the blond.

Luke kept the vigorous pace and he didn't stop until Cas came untouched, loud as ever, spilling himself all over his belly and his boyfriend's as well. Grinning, the blond slowly pulled out of him and squeezed himself at the base of his throbbing member. He still had to fuck Jimmy.

“Is he ready, Cassie?”

Utterly sated and still coming down of his high, he pulled his finger out of his brother and smiled when Jimmy removed himself off his face.

“He's...he's a bit tight.”

Jimmy blushed.

“Go easy on my brother, Luke. Or i'll hit you.”

Seeing the twins being protective about each other was cute. Sure. And it was hot as hell. So, Jimmy was tight, he said? He wondered if he has done this before. By the look on his face, he can tell he hasn't. And fuck if Luke wasn't thrilled about being his first!

“I will.” He playfully spanked Cas' rear and rolled him to the side. 

“Heey..!” Cas was sleepy but he still wanted to watch Luke fuck his brother.

“Just making some room for us, baby.” The blond winked at him and then glanced over at Jimmy, urging him closer with his index finger. “ Lie down for me, Jim. Promise...i'm not going to hurt you.”

“So...this is your first, isn't it?” Cas asked, already laying on his side, wanting his brother to confirm both of their suspicions. Luke had turned to grab the bottle of lube by the foot of the bed.

“Like this, uh...yes.”

“Don't worry, big brother.” Cas ran his fingers through Jimmy's sweaty curls and leaned to kiss his cheek. “You're going to enjoy it.”

That remains to be seen, right?

“Cassie.” There's Luke's commanding tone again. He was slicking his cock with lube, eyeing Jimmy like he's a prey about to be devoured. “Want you to suck him off.”

“Okay, is he allowed to come?” Cas asked, a playful smile adorning his features.

“He is. It's his first time, let's not scare the poor thing.”

“How about you two stop treating me like i'm some virginal bride and get on with it?” Jimmy's cheeks went red at his own outburst. He's a grown man, for fuck's sake. He can take it. He...thinks.

“Feisty, are we?” The blond teased, pressing the head of his cock against Jim's puckered hole. Cas had grabbed a hold of his brother's member and had started stroking him slowly, just waiting for his, well, _their_ boyfriend, to make his way inside.

When he did, Jimmy squezed his eyes shut, hissing in pain, fistings his hands in the sheets. Castiel had immediately taken him into his mouth, hoping it would ease the pain and bring him pleasure instead.

“Fuck, Jimmy...you're just...nnhh. So tight. So tight for me...”

Of course that didn't disencourage the blond from moving. It took some time, but he managed to fully bury himself to the hilt. Jimmy was breathing heavily, trying to focus on his brother's tongue and mouth, waiting for the pressure inside him to dissolve into pleasure as well. Luke was having a hard time though. Jimmy was so tight, he tried not to shot his load into him right away.

“You okay?” That was Cas.

Jimmy nodded though the intrusion had hurt like a motha!

“Can Luke start moving?”

Another nod.

That's when Lucifer finally started fucking him, letting out little moans of relief. Jimmy felt so good around him, he couldn't help but to move faster. Fortunately, Cas was there to help. He took his brother into his mouth again and started sucking him harder and faster, wanting to bring Jimmy to completion, wanting him to enjoy his first time.

And Jimmy, well, Jimmy felt overwhelmed with all those sensations. It started feeling good after a while and he absently rocked his hips against Luke's. Noticing this, the blond gasped and leaned forward to kiss him, Cas sucking dick like a bro beneath him.

From there, it didn't take long for Jimmy to let out a particular loud moan and thrust his hips faster, wanting to feel Luke deeper and wanting to choke his twin with his cock. He came hard down Cas' throat and Luke followed suit after a few more thrusts.

Cas swallowed every last drop, pulled his brother's dick out of his mouth with a pop and he had to smile at the sated expression on his big brother's face. He looked beautiful like that, Cas wanted to see him like that more often. And then he spared a look at Luke. He had already pulled out of Jimmy and was sitting back on his heels, trying to ease his breathing.

“That was...” Jimmy started, still panting. “Unexpected.”

“Oh?” Castiel lifted a brow, reaching for the tissues on the first drawer

“I didn't think...it would feel that good.” He sat up in bed, grimacing at the soreness between his legs. He'll feel it in the morning alright. How the hell is he going to sit all day at the office, he doesn't know.

“Want Luke to fuck you again sometime?” The youngest resumed cleaning himself while Luke, who had been silent for a while, glanced over at Jimmy, wondering what he'd answer to that.

“Uh...yes.” Just...maybe not so often, he thought.

And that's how Castiel, Jimmy and Luke ended up consummating their peculiar relationship. Both Cas and Luke were happy Jimmy had accepted the whole polyamory deal thing because he was never meant to be a third wheel, he was meant to be an important part of a whole.


	14. Chapter 14

Next day was Castiel's first day working at the bookstore and even though he was still a little sleepy and sore from last night's exertions, he still showed his best smile while Becky explained him how things worked around the store. For the first week, he'd help organize books and magazines and in her free time, Becky would teach him how to work behind the counter and talk to clients. It wasn't difficult, but it sure was a little boring. He wished he could be drawing or painting for a living, but until the right opportunity arises, he'll just have to settle for what he can get. Jimmy will appreciate the fact he can help with the bills now.

“Okay, i guess that's all...” Becky smiled at him from behind the counter, adjusting the tiny flower vase next to the cash register. “There's a whole section on the back that needs to be organized. You can start there, Cas. Uh, can i call you Cas?!”

“Of course.” He smiled back, nodding softly. “That's what everyone calls me.”

It was better that way. Apparently Becky couldn't even pronounce his full name correctly. The first client entered the store and Becky greeted the old man with a cheerful 'good morning'. Cas greeted the man as well and then retreated to do what Becky had told him to do.

The hours went by and he was almost done with the whole bookshelf, when his Boss yelled from the front of the store, saying it was time for their lunch break. 

“Comin'!”

 

It had been a rough morning for Jimmy at the office. Not because his whole body ached or because he had tried to hide a couple hickeys by using a turtleneck sweater that was way too hot for the current weather, but because his Boss had given him a lot of work to do. Brady had been missing work for some days now and all of his unfinished stuff usually ended up on his desk.

“Have those ready by the end of the day, Mr Novak.” Zachariah said, adding another file to the pile.

“Have you stopped to think that maybe you need to hire someone else? Brady's not coming back. It has been over a week already.” Jimmy huffed, leaning back against his chair.

“I know he is not coming back.” The older man grinned. “I fired him.”

“What?” How come no one in the office knew that?

“That's what happens when an organization needs to cut expenses. And Brady had to go.”

Oh...so they're not going to hire anyone else, are they? 

“Besides...” Zachariah continued “You've proven to be quite good at what you do. What's a couple more files, right?” The man chuckled, patting Jimmy on the shoulder before he turned around and walked away. 

The woman sitting behind him stood from her chair and approached her colleague, checking the pile of files on his desk.

“Sooo, Zach's being a pain. Again.” She teased, reaching for the file on top.

“Yeah...what's new, right?” He sighed, running a hand through his hair.

“Want me to help? I'm almost done with my stuff. And it's lunch break soon.”

“Thank you, Hannah...you are truly an Angel.” The older twin laughed lightly and the woman blushed.

 

Luke wasn't having it easy either. His boss, the owner of the Mechanic Shop he worked at, had called in sick today and there were three cars that needed urgent fixing. The owners expected them to be ready throughout the day. Sure, he had Demian to help him but the man seemed more interested on texting and talking on the phone. Not today, though. Today he needed his help and he'd snatch the phone from him and throw it into the street if that meant he'd start fixing something for a change.

“Demian.”

Nothing.

“Demian!!”

“WHAT, gwad! Just a second, love.” He lowered the phone and glanced over at Luke. “I'm on the phone with Meg!” Small world. “What do you want?”

What does _he_ want? Luke resisted the urge to laugh and punch his co-worker on the face!

“I want you to do your freaking job and go fix that Camaro! The owner expects it to be ready before lunch.”

“Just because the Boss is sick, that doesn't make you my Boss, Luke.” But before the man could go back to his call, the blond walked towards him and snatched the phone out of his hand.

“We can't afford to lose any more clients to Bobby. Now do your goddamn job before i stick this thing up your ass.”

Demian snorted and took his phone back. “ Gee, fine! You just had to ask.”

What the fucking fuck?!

“Talk to you later, baby.” Demian finished the call and noticing Luke was watching him closely, he threw him a flying kiss on his way to the Camaro parked outside.

 

Lunch break. 

Castiel and Becky ate sandwiches together at a place near the bookstore. Jimmy had accepted Hannah's invitation to eat together at a restaurant across the street, and Luke ate the food he brought from home at the shop.

“You're smiling while you're texting...” Hannah teased, watching her friend. “Is it someone special?” She was curious so she had to ask.

“My brother.” 

Hannah smiled, nodding. Somehow she felt relieved knowing that smile was dedicated to his brother instead of a special lady friend. Hannah has been sporting a crush on Jimmy since the first day she came to work for Zacariah and she has even tried to flirt with him before. Jimmy either wasn't interested or he was just too clueless to take a hint. He has never shown any interest on her and somehow she thinks she's okay with it. At least she could be his friend. Something like that.

“I see. Your twin brother, right?” She dipped her fries into the ketchup and licked off the red sauce before stuffing the fry in and grabbing another. 

“Yes. I've told you about him, haven't i?” Jimmy slid his phone into his pocket and resumed eating his burger.

“You have, i just don't remember his name.”

“Castiel. Anyway...i was just texting him to know how he's doing. It's his first day at his new job.”

 

“And then he said... _uh, if this is wrong, then i don't want to be right_.” Becky said, finishing a rather dramatic reenactment of a fan fiction she had read recently, squeaking loudly. It kinda scared the crap out of Cas there for a second!

“That was...very interesting, Becky.” He said and laughed a little, trying to be nice. “And you write these...fiction stories as well?”

The girl nodded excitedly as she chewed on a piece of bread. “I..” She coughs and reaches for her soda, taking a sip. “ I ship myself with my favorite character in this particular show...and i kinda ship myself with my hot neighbour.” She giggled. “He'll notice me eventually. I know he will.”

Ships? Was she talking about boats?

“Give it time.” Cas didn't really know what to say, Becky was a peculiar one, but he tried being supportive nonetheless.

His phone buzzed and he fished it out of his pocket. A text from Jimmy.

[ How's it going, little brother? By the way, are you as sore as i am? I think i'm going to need a massage later. ]

Cas chuckled and typed his reply.

“What are you laughing at? Share!” Becky demanded, taking another bite of her sandwich.

“It's just my brother...it's nothing, really.”

[ Great, so far. Becky's nice, a little creepy, but nice. I'm sore too, think we should make Luke give us a nice and relaxing massage tonight ? I mean, it's all his fault, right? LoL]

“Is he older, younger?” There's no stopping Becky when she's curious.

“Older by...five, six minutes.” He laughed. “We're twins.”

Becky's eyes widened in surprise and a rather creepy smile crept into her lips. “ Oh my God. Twins? There's _two_ of you?” She'll definitely write about two gorgeous blue eyed dark haired twins. Just wait for it.

“Yes, don't know if that's a good or a bad thing. “ He joked, texting Luke this time.

“It's a good thing, trust me.”

 

Meanwhile, Lucifer had just finished his meal when Demian returned to the shop. Still talking on the phone. Only this time the name he heard wasn't Meg, but something close to Richard, Richie? Goddamn perv, can't keep it in his pants for five minutes, can he?

The blond slipped the empty tupperware into his bag and when he reached for his phone to check for any missing calls or texts, he noticed he had one from Cas. Smiling, he quickly clicked it open.

[You owe me and Jimmy a massage tonight. And you're cooking too. ]

Luke smirked, remembering the events from last night. Poor things, did he really wear them out to the point of having both twins making such demands of him?

[ I can't cook. Can i bring pizza instead? ]

“Hey, HEY, what's this?!” Demian approached him and Luke frowned, turning around, not letting the man peek into his phone's screen. “ You yell at me because i'm on the phone and now you are on the phone too? Nope. Get to work, Lucky Luke.” Teasing bastard! He knows how much Luke hates that stupid nickname.

“Call me that again, and i'll drown you in a gasoline barrel.”

“Talk dirty to me, blondie.” The other man grinned and walked back to the Camaro. “You said the owner was coming to pick up his car before lunch and it's almost two in the afternoon!”

“You aren't done with it anyway, are you? So, stop whining and do your job.”

 

Lunch break over, everyone went back to work.

Castiel had finished organizing the books and since there weren't any clients at the moment, Becky took the opportunity to teach him how to use the cash register.

“I think i'm getting the hang of it.” Close enough. Cas had trouble closing the register but Becky showed him how to. A harsher hit on the side did the trick. She should definitely replace that relic. “I know you said i'd deal with clients in a week, but...can i try now? I'd really like to try.”

“Hmm...okay! I'm actually curious to see how you deal with the clients.”

“What if i end up surprising you?” He sure sounded confident!

“By all means, Cas...do it!” She winked at him and he laughed awkwardly.

“Alright.”

A client walked into the store five minutes later. Cas was about to greet him when he noticed who this client was. The posture, the expensive suits...the accent. Oh crap, oh crappy crap. But Becky was watching him and he couldn't let her down, not when he insisted he wanted to give it a shot behind the counter.

The client looked as surprised as he was. A child's voice had both of them snapping out of it though.

“Daddy, i wanna see the bunnies!”

“Of course, Amara darling, just...give daddy a moment.”

Cas was in shock. This child...belonged to him?

“Hello, Crowley.” He finally managed to say, swallowing dryly.

“Good morning, Mr Crowley. It's nice to see you again.” Becky's cheerful greeting followed right behind.

“Castiel...” Crowley smiled and Cas tightened his grip on the edge of the counter, trying not to freak out. Crowley looked...good. Really good. Even though he's twenty years older than him, he still looks good. He had put on some weight too, Cas realized. “Fancy meeting you here, kitten.”

“Don't...don't call me that.”

Becky watched the exhange with curiosity. 

“Sorry, i...” Crowley was interrupted by a tug at his sleeve. The three year old seemed impatient. “Amara, i told you to give daddy a moment.”

“I wanna see the bunnies now. You promised!” She was about to cry but Becky chimed in.

“I'll show you all the books about bunnies we have in the store, deal?”

The baby, Amara, grinned and nodded frantically, raising both hands towards Becky.

“If it's okay with you, Mr Crowley?” When the man nodded, she picked up the baby and walked to the part of the store where they kept all of their available children's books. Both Cas and Crowley watched them going through a random book, when the older man turned around and fixated his gaze on the blue eyed man.

“You have a daughter?” Cas started, asking the obvious.

“I do.”

Silence threatened to settle in when Crowley continued.

“We didn't exactly part in the best terms, love.”

Cas huffed, bitting his lower lip. “Understatement. You drugged me and you...” He lowered his voice, making sure Becky and the kid couldn't hear them. “...you let your friends take advantage of me.” It still hurt talking about it but he didn't feel threatened by Crowley anymore. Never again, he mentally corrected himself.

“I tried to apologize to you when they forced me to sober up.” He did try but neither Jimmy or Balthazar had let him go any near Castiel at the time.” I've...spent two years of my life trying to get my shit together.”

“You have a daughter.” Cas sighed, looking in the direction of Becky and little Amara. “ You must have done something right.”

“She was an accident. And at the same time, the best thing that ever happened to me, actually.” Crowley grinned and Cas realized he had never seen him smile like that. He has changed alright...he's just sad he wasn't able to change back then. Cas used to love him even if what they had together was something rather dark and twisted.

“Who is she?” He didn't even know Crowley liked girls.

“Is this an interrogatory, Castiel?” Crowley joked. “What does it matter?”

It seems Crowley's done indulging Castiel.

“What about you, did you ever graduate from college?”

Cas frowned and crossed his arms over his chest. “Of course i did. And my brother did too.”

“Really...what are you doing in this dump then?”

Now that got the younger man really mad. It might be a dump but it's his dump. A cozy dump! “I just haven't been lucky. And i actually happen to like this place.”

“I assume this is your first day...i've been coming here for the past month since i moved back to town and i've never seen you around.”

“That would be an accurate assumption to make.”

Amara came running towards her dad, swinging a huge book with cartoonish bunnies on the cover. “I want this one! It has lots and lots of pictures. I like it.” She giggled, staring at the cover.

“Whatever you want, my sweet.”

Crowley took the book from his daughter and placed it on the counter. “ We'll be taking this one, Castiel.” He smirked when he saw that familiar frown on his ex's face.

Becky came back to the counter and leaned against it, watching Cas attending the older man and his lovely little daughter.

“Fifteen dollars and fifty cents.”

Still smirking, Crowley fished his credit card and handed it to Castiel. “I'm sure we'll return soon.” The older man said, glancing at Becky. “You have a lovely store here, sweetheart, and Amara can't seem to have enough of your books.”

Becky nearly melted! She made a little squeaky noise and blushed, nodding her head. “Thank you! Say, what do you think of my newest employee?”

Crowley turned to look at Cas and their gazes locked as the youngest handed the card back to him. “Very efficient.”

“Uh...”Cas had to say the line, he had to! He had to be nice to their clients. Crowley included. “ Come back soon.”  
  
“Oh, i will.” He grabbed his daughter's tiny chubby hand and both walked out of the store.

“You totally know that guy, dont't you?!” Becky just couldn't help herself.

 

With Hannah's help, Jimmy finished work much earlier than he expected. And since there wasn't anything else for him to do at the office, both he and Hannah left the Company, leaving a very envious group of colleagues behind.

“Thank you very much for your help.” He smiled at the woman as they walked to the parking lot. She smiled back and waved her hand off, blushing a little.

“You don't have to thank me, Jimmy.”

“Still...i think you spoil me.” He squinted, trying to look and sound serious, failing in the end when he started laughing. “ What if _i_ start asking for your help this time? And often?”

“I wouldn't mind. You'd do the same for me, wouldn't you?” At least she hoped so.

“Always.”

Jimmy approached his car and inserted the key into the door to unlock it. Damn remote had been broken for a few months now.

“Hey, Jimmy?” Hannah stood behind him as he opened the back door, tossing his suitcase and jacket inside.

“Yeah?” He asked, turning to face her, shutting the door. “What is it?”

“I was wondering...would you like to go out sometime? For drinks, maybe? God knows we need it, with the way Zacariah's been riding all of our asses at the office lately, i mean...” She chuckled. “Right?”

On that he had to agree. “Sounds like a good idea.” Jimmy had no idea she was serious about the whole 'going out thing' and took it the wrong way, as always. “ I'm sure the guys would like that. Invite them and then let me know about the day.”

“Oh...okay, sure. Yeah, i'm sure they'll come.” Not exactly what she had in mind but she still smiled at him. “ See you tomorrow, Jimmy. Have a good evening.”

“You too, Hannah. See you.”

 

Two of the three cars had been successfully fixed and both owners had come to pick them up around four in the afternoon. No signs of the Camaro's owner though, but at least Demian had finished it. The man's a good mechanic...when he's not busy being a dick, that is.

“I'm calling it a day, Luke.”

“Yeah, me too. Good work on the Camaro by the way.”

Demian grinned and shot the blond a rather dirty look. “ Complimenting me is the right way into my pants, ya know.”

“You wished.”

“Welp, i'm out of here.” Demian tossed a dirty cloth on top of an old barrel and picked up his backpack from the floor. “Got someone waiting for me.”

“Meg?” He knows he's not the Meg girl he was talking to before. So he's curious, sue him!

“More like a Dick whose dick i'm about to suck.”

Blunt bastard.

“Thank you very much for the mental picture, jerk. Now get out of here!”

 

On his way to the Novaks' place, he bought two big pizzas with everything because he didn't want any of the twins to end up in the Hospital if he had to cook.

When he got there, Jimmy had already been home for an hour while Cas had just gotten there five minutes ago. Both of theem seemed pretty exhausted, but when they saw the pizza, their blue eyes shone like beacons! They were drawn to the pizzas like a moth's drown to the flame.

They ate together in the living room, Jimmy making sure they all had napkins because if they stained the couch, he'd end up bitchslapping someone. Luke had laughed at his attempt of sounding tough and Jimmy had given him Luigi's death stare.

“Rough day, boys?” Luke asked, taking a huge bite of his slice.

“Kinda...a guy at the office was fired so my Boss decided to pass all of his unfinished work onto me. Luckily, Hannah was there to help me.”

“Who's Hannah? I don't remember ever hearing that name.” Cas asked, raising a brow. “You never talk about anyone at the office anyway. “ He finished later, taking a sip of his coke.

“Yes, i did. You probably weren't paying attention.” Jimmy hit the back of his twins' head, laughing.

“What about you, Cassie?” The blond reached for his coke, glancing over at the younger twin. “How was your first day?”

“Hm...okay, i guess.”

Luke probably didn't notice, but Jimmy did. Cas' mood changed all of a sudden. For the untrained eye it didn't seem like anything had happened, but Jimmy knew his brother better than he knew himself.

“Something happened at the store?” Jimmy asked, softly, making Luke look at him.

“ No, it was fine. I like working there.” Cas tried to reassure his big brother with a smile and resumed eating his slice of pizza.

“You'd tell us if something was bothering you, wouldn't you, baby?” Luke picked up on something apparently.

Cas nodded. “ Yeah...” He chewed and then swallowed. “ So...i remember something about a massage?” He quickly changed the subject, smiling rather mischievously.”

“Hm.” Jimmy downed the rest of his soda. “ I remember something about that too.” He'd eventually find out what's eating at his little brother. Right now, they desperately needed to relax.

“Are you two plotting against me?” The blond chuckled. “ Plot against me some more, it's... kinda hot.”

 

Both twins ended up receiving more than they bargained for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Demian is a demon oc created by my friend **MashuraDi.** He's originally a demon but here he's human like everyone else.
> 
>  
> 
> And in case you don't know what's **Luigi's death stare.** =P
> 
>  https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PpxDuNFBVj8


	15. Chapter 15

“I shouldn't be here...” Castiel said, taking another long drag of his cigar.

“Why are _you_ here, kitten?” The older man's voice was nothing but a raspy whisper as he, too, lifted his cigar to take a drag, eyes fixated on the ceiling.

“I...i don't know.” The youngest threw his cigar into the ashtray by the nightstand and sat up in bed, the dim lights in the room contrasting against his bare skin. “You've done terrible things to me, you're toxic...yet, here i am.”

Crowley sat up as well, moving closer to Castiel, cigar hanging loosely between his lips, as he rested both hands on Cas' arms. “I am not the same anymore, love.” He said, leaning to kiss Cas' already bruised neck. “I have changed. I will never hurt you again.”

Crowley changed. That's a fact. He had a family now...and even though he refused to tell him who Amara's mother is, he still has a family. And Castiel shouldn't have let him bring him to the fancy Hotel room they just had sex in. It took him only a few weeks since the first time they met at the bookstore until he succumbed to the older man's charms. God, what is he even doing?! If Luke and Jimmy knew, especially Jimmy, what would they say?

“Cas?”

“I have to go.”

But Crowley wasn't letting him escape that easily. “I didn't ask you before, because i thought it was obvious, but...” He squinted, taking the cigar between two fingers, turning his head to blow the smoke away. “ You're with someone, aren't you?”

“Yes.” He was quick to reply. “And i love th-...i love him. Very much.”

“Huh.” Crowley snickered. “ Do you, now?”

“You have a wife.” Cas stated, turning to look at the older man. “ What are you doing here, Crowley?”

That had the man laughing. 

“You're kind of cute when you're jealous, sweetheart. What makes you think i'm married?” He raised his left hand. “See a ring anywhere?”

No ring. But that didn't mean anything nowadays.

“I don't have a wife. It's just me and the baby.”

Oh...Cas suddenly felt like an idiot. For many reasons though. For allowing himself to let things come to this, mostly. ”So...you're not seeing anyone.”

“I'm seeing you.” Crowley shrugged. “ Now it's up to you, darling. You either leave that man you're with and come back to me, or...we can do whatever it is we're doing.” He smirked. “ See me complaining?” He leaned closer, leaving little kisses on Cas' shoulder and neck, wrapping his arms around the youngest's narrow waist.

“I..” And that shouldn't feel that good. Hell, he should have punched Crowley on the face when he saw him at the bookstore! Because he surely deserved it. He should have gone to jail too but since the prick had good lawyers, he had never set a foot in a prision. “I have to go.”

“You sound like a broken record, Castiel.” Crowley whispered against his ear, later catching the lobe between his teeth, playfully tugging at it.

“I can't do this to them.” Cas quickly stood from the bed and picked up his clothes from the floor.

“Them?” The older man lifted a brow at that. _Plural_? Who's _them_ , he wondered?

But Cas didn't answer. He put on his clothes and left the room in a rush.

 

Jimmy and Luke were watching tv together but none of them seemed to care about whatever was on. The older twin was worried about his brother because Cas' shift at the bookstore had ended two hours ago and he wasn't answering his texts, neither Luke's.

“What if he's hurt?! We should go look for him.”

“Calm down, Jimmy, it has been just a couple hours...maybe he went to meet some of his friends for drinks. It wouldn't be the first time.” Luke tried to calm him down but he was worried too. Cas had been acting a little weird lately and he had no idea why.

“I have a bad feeling about this.”

The blond grinned and pulled the dark haired man onto his lap. “Shh, it'll be okay.” He caressed his sides, looking up at Jimmy. “And here i was thinking Castiel was the diva in this relationship. Apparently i have two little divas to deal with.” He laughed, playfully spanking his boyfriend's rear.

“Dick.” Jimmy rolled his eyes, shivering a little when the blond spanked him. “How come you're not worried?”  
“Who says i'm not? You know Cas better than i do...haven't you noticed he seems a bit...off lately?”

Jim nodded. “ Yes! We should probably talk to him.”

“And we will. When he gets back.”

 

“Cassie, darling! It has been a while, eh? Since you started dating that hot piece of ass, you never call. Aren't we friends anymore?!” Balthazar pouted while Cas leaned over the counter, signaling the bartender to bring him a cold beer.

“I'm sorry. My bad.”

“I see he's been keeping you busy...my God, Cassie, is that a hickey on your neck?!” Balth chuckled, shaking his head.

Cas froze for a moment and tried to lift the collar of his jacket, hoping it would help cover the several hickeys Crowley has given him. “Where's the rest of the guys?” He asked, trying to change the subject.

“ Meg couldn't come, she was studying for an exam...Charlie was playing the new Fallout game and Adam, hmmm...i think he got in a fight with his older brother Michael.”

“Oh...hope it's nothing too serious.”

Being the youngest in the group, Michael probably didn't like having his little brother hanging with these crazy drunks. Especially not after what happened last time at the gay bar.

“It's not.” Balth smiled, waving a hand off. “Now...what if we go straight to the point, Cassie? It has been a while since we talked and today i receive a call from you...what's going on?”

“Nothing, guess i missed your stupid face.” Cas smiled, looking up at him.

“Are you sure?”

No, he's not. Balthazar has always been there for him, besides his brother, but even though Cas wanted to tell him what's going on with Crowley, he realizes he can't. Balth had helped him a great deal five years ago, what kind of jerk would he be if he told him he has been fucking Crowley behind all of their backs?

“Yeah.” He nodded, reaching for the beer the bartender had left for him on the counter.

“You were always such a terrible liar.”

Both drank in silence...until a familiar voice chimed in.

“Hey, guys.”

“Adam? What are you doing here?! I thought you couldn't come.” Balthazar sure looked surprised. Cas wasn't, he was too busy feeling like a cheating whore and pitying himself.

“Michael can't tell me what to do. I'm twenty-one already. Fuck him and fuck his rules.”

Balthazar smirked and highfived the younger boy. “Respect. Come, join us!”

“Hey, Cas.”

“Hello, Adam. Nice to see you again.” He smiled at the boy, taking a small sip of beer. “Are you sure you won't get in trouble later?”

Adam snorted, sitting next to Balthazar. “Trouble is my middle-name.”

 

“He's still not answering your texts?” Luke asked after checking his phone for the third time.

“No.” Jimmy threw his phone onto the couch, seeming rather annoyed. What was Cas doing, he wondered? Why didn't he seem invested into their relationship anymore when he had been the one insisting on it? 

“Hey.” Luke turned the tv off and went to sit next to Jimmy again. “I'm sure we're freaking out over nothing. You'll see.”

“Yeah, i'm not entirely sure about that...”

Luke was worried, sure, but he was also tired of watching Jimmy sulking around the house for the past...what, three, four hows now?

“Why don't we...find better ways of passing the time until Cas gets home?” He smiled with mischief, sliding a hand underneath Jimmy's loose shirt, feeling the skin slightly shivering under his touch. “Let Cas walk into us and let him realize what he has been missing...hm? How does that sound?”

Was he serious, Jimmy thought? He was horny at a time like this?! And wow, okay...he might have been exaggerating, but when it comes to his little brother, he just can't help it. Luke's suggestion ...didn't sound that nonsensical all of a sudden.

“Hm, bedroom then.”

Luke nodded and carried him bridal style to the bedroom much against his will.

 

“Easy there, Adam! I don't want Michael to come after my ass if you get home drunk again.” Balthazar chuckled, downing another shot.

“Fuck Michael, i said! And...and what i say is law because...because i said so?”

Balthy rose his next shot and nodded. “I'll drink to that.”

Cas drank a beer and a couple shots too, but he wasn't too interested on participating of Balth and Adam's little shot contest. Instead, he finally fished his phone out of his pocket, checking the calls and texts he had been ignoring for the last few hours. Most calls and texts were from Jimmy though there were a few from Luke as well. Oh, and he had a text from Crowley too, sent only an hour ago.

He decided to ignore Crowley's for the moment and checked his brother's first.

[ Cas, there's chinese for dinner. Hurry up and get home. ]

[ It has been an hour, where are you? ]

[Cas, are you okay? Answer my calls, please.]

Castiel grimaced, feeling like shit. His brother didn't deserve him. Neither did Luke.

[ Your brother's been freaking out for the past couple hours, just tell us if you're okay.]

He wished he could come clean to them, he wished they'd understand...but if he were in their shoes, he knows he would never be that comprehensive. What's the excuse you use nowadays when you're happy with someone but still go behind their backs to fuck the ex that hurt you in the past?

“Cas, that you?”

“Uh?” Cas turned his head in the direction of that voice only to find...freaking Dean Winchester standing right next to him. What a great day he's having so far, huh?!


	16. Chapter 16

“You okay, buddy?”

Pertinent question, that one. Cas nodded and looked away. Dean looked especially attractive tonight, and he didn't need that! He had already let his brother and boyfriend down when he gave in to Crowley, there's no way he'll give in to Dean as well. Even if that doesn't turn out to be the Winchester's intention. It has been a while since Jimmy pretended to be him when he went out with Dean last time and though they agreed on being friends, they hadn't been in contact ever since.

“You sure?”

“Yes, i'm sure...what are you, my mother?”

Dean chuckled and took a sip of beer. “Sorry. I wasn't expecting to find you here, that's all.” And Dean could tell the feeling was mutual. “Been a while, huh?”

“I guess.”

“We agreed to be friends, remember?” He said, raising a brow.” Sorry i never called or texted, figured you needed some time...”

“It's okay, Dean, i never called or texted you either.” Not because he didn't want to, mind you, but the youngest of the twins had been so focused on Luke and Jimmy, he didn't care about anyone else. Balthazar had scolded him about the same before.

“Yeah, no biggie.” The Winchester smiled, finishing his beer. “We can start over right now if you want. “He suggested, leaving his empty glass on the counter. “How about you let me buy you a drink for starters?”

 

“It feels like a fucking cage, you know?” A very tipsy Adam babbled, playing with a tiny shot glass on the counter. “Michael and his rules! And we can't eat until we say our prayers. What the hell?!”

“Poor thing, you sure have it rough. “ Balthazar seemd to be in a good mood too thanks to their little shot contest. “ Tell uncle Balthy all about it!”

“One day Michael threw water at me and then he said it was Holy Water! Oh, and...” Adam noticed the british blond wasn't listening to him anymore. “What are you looking at?”

“Cassie is talking to Dean.”

“Who?” 

“Don't look at them!”

Too late. Adam had already turned to gaze at them, casually locking gazes with the Winchester guy. “Should i know him?”

Balthazar rolled his eyes and poked Adam on the shoulder. “We need to keep an eye on them.”

“Why?” Adam asked, legit confusion spreading across his face.

“Because.”

“Fucking great explanation. I need another drink.” But Balthazar asked the bartender to give him a glass of water instead.

 

“Things have been going great at the shop, Bobby finally agreed to let me work there full-time.” Right. Dean was a mechanic. Luke was a mechanic...Cas wonders if he has a thing for mechanics? It would be hilarious if Jimmy suddenly quit his job and started working as a mechanic as well.

“That's great, Dean.”

“What about you? Have you got a job yet?”

He nodded. “I work at a bookstore. Becky's bookstore. It's...nice, i like working there.

“Wait...Becky as in...Becky Rosen?”

Cas nodded again. “You know her?” Dean didn't seem the type of guy who'd like books.

“She has been crushing on my little brother for years now, hell yeah i know her!” He chuckled. “I knew she had a bookstore, never went there though. My brother did. _Once_.”

“Huh, so...your brother is Becky's hot neighbour...” The one Becky said she shipped herself with. Whatever that means. “Unrequited love sucks.”

Yeah, Dean had to agree on that one. For many reasons. “It does.”

“Wasn't your brother...what was his name, Sam? Wasn't he studying out of town?”

“Yeah, he comes over on weekends.”

“Oh, that's nice.”

“Yeah.”

After a minute or two of being in silence, Dean spoke again.

“So, you still dating that guy?”

“Yes.” _Just cheated on him though, want to hear that little story, Dean? Maybe you weren't wrong when you called me a whore back then. Not to mention you were right about my twin brother all along._

“Is it serious?” 

At this point, Cas doesn't really know how to answer that.

“I...hope so.” God, he felt awful.

“Hm...” Dean smiled, probably taking Castiel's uncertainty as an opportunity. Sure, the Winchester had suggested they should be friends but fuck if he didn't want Cas back! “Say, wanna hang out sometime?”

“Aren't we hanging out right now?”

“Technically, yeah...but we randomly bumped on each other. I'm asking you if you'd like to hang out again.”

Cas shrugged. It wasn't a yes but it wasn't a no either.

Adam and Balthazar had been eavesdropping on them and they seemed to approve of their friend's answer to Dean's invitation. Then again, they're so drunk, they won't remember a thing in the morning.

 

Castiel eventually took a cab home. The driver kept babbling about something his son had done at school, but the younger twin wasn't even listening. He was staring at his phone's screen. Crowley's message sat there, waiting for him to open it...and calls and texts from Luke and Jimmy had ceased. Maybe they were asleep? It was pretty late. Sighing softly, he finally clicked Crowley's message open.

[ Thank you for a great time, kitten. Same hour next week? ]

Cas frowned and slid his phone back into his pocket. Crowley was treating him like the easy bitch he knows he is and that hurt. Because it's true, it's all true.

 

Castiel arrived home minutes later and noticing all lights were out, he assumed both Luke and Jimmy were already asleep. No wonder he stopped receiving texts from them. Quietly closing the front door, he took his jacket off and left it on the hanger, tossing his keys into the shelf. On his way to his room, he heard weird muffled noises coming from Jimmy's room. As he came closer, he quickly recognized those noises...sure, it was late, but Luke and Jimmy weren't sleeping, were they now? Jimmy was the one making those delightful noises and when he slowly pushed the door open and peeked inside, there it was, his confirmation. Luke was sucking his cock and moving his longs fingers in and out of him. Cas swallowed dryly but didn't dare to interrupt, choosing to stay by the door and watch his boyfriend make his brother come. He was getting hard already...but after what he did with Crowley, he felt dirty. He didn't want to join them. He just wanted to watch.

“Fuck...will you just...you've been teasing me for hours now!” Jimmy protested, voice coming out raspy and broken as he moaned, arching his back off the mattress everytime the blond fingered him just right.

“Want you all desperate, Jim.” Luke teased, licking the underside of his cock. “Until you're ripe for the taking.”

“Did you just...fuck, did you just compare me to a melon or something?”

Luke chuckled and pushed his fingers roughly into him, making the dark haired wrecked man release a rather loud moan. “You can thank Cas for this sweet build-up.”

Castiel squinted after Luke said that. Were they waiting for him to just...walk into them or something? That was hot. Too hot. Too bad he can't join them.

Luke finally gave in to Jimmy's protests and fucked him nine ways to sunday. Cas wanted to touch himself at the same time Luke thrusted into his brother but guilt didn't let him. He kept watching them though. They were gorgeous like that. Luke's body perfectly fit against Jimmy's and the noises they made, damn. Why did he have to let Crowley fuck him when he had these two at home? Jimmy came all of a sudden, bringing Cas back to Earth. Luke continued to fuck him until, he, came too, burying himself to the hilt, shooting his load into his older brother. Both came down of their high but they didn't stop moving though. Cas needed a shower. And fast.

Making sure neither Luke or Jimmy were coming out of the room, he closed the door and went to the bathroom to start the shower.

 

Next morning, Luke and Jimmy were in the kitchen, having breakfast, when Cas joined them. They didn't seem mad at him, disappointed maybe? Luke tried not to judge but he knew Jimmy wanted to know what the hell is wrong with him.

“'Morning, Cas.” Luke's cheerful voice broke into the awkward silence as he approached the younger twin to kiss his cheek. “ Are you all right?”

“What time did you get home, little brother?”

“I don't know...around two, three.” He shrugged, sitting at the table, Luke being kind enough to hand him a cup of coffee and a toast. No peanut butter sandiwches then. Jimmy's mad at him, he knows.

“Were you out with your friends again?” Luke asked, finishing his coffee. “We sent you a lot of texts and you never replied to them...we were worried.”

“I know...my battery died.” What a terrible liar. “I was with Balthazar and Adam. You can ask them if you want.” And that was directed at Jimmy.

“Hm.” Jimmy didn't say anything else and ate his breakfast in silence. The three of them had to go to work but Cas knows Jimmy will want to talk to him later.

“Are we good?” The blond looked between both twins, feeling the tension.

“Yeah.” Cas said.

“Sure.” Jimmy nodded. “For now.” He added later.

“Oookay...i gotta go.” Luke kissed both of them and grabbed his stuff. “See you later, boys.” He left and Jimmy and Cas stared at each other for a while. If this was a staring contest, they'd both win. 

They eventually had to leave for work as well.


	17. Chapter 17

Later that same day, when both twins were back home after a long day at work and Cas had gone to the bathroom to take a shower, Jimmy had taken the opportunity to grab his little brother's phone from his jacket. Luke not being around was a bonus because he's sure the blond would condemn his actions. And, sure, Jimmy knows he shouldn't go behind Cas' back like that, but he's worried and very suspicious as well.

The older twin sat on the couch and leaned back, bringing the phone to eye level. Since Cas' password has never been changed, he easily accessed his brother's phone's content. Jimmy rolled his eyes at the cat wallpaper and immediately clicked on recent calls. There was a number he didn't recognize and being the creep that he is, Jimmy tried to give it an experimental call. When no one picked up, he sighed and moved on to check Cas' texts.

“Hm...” Old texts from him and Luke. Balthazar...Adam. Oh, texts from the number he didn't recognize before...and a text from Dean. Jimmy frowned at that. Still, he checked the other texts before. Jimmy wasn't prepared for what he was about to read, that's for sure.

[I knew you'd come around, love. I'll text you an address in a few minutes.]

Jimmy skipped the text with the address.

[I'm already at the Hotel, where are you?]

[ Thank you for a great time, kitten. Same hour next week? ]

“Can't be...” Jimmy suspected of someone but he had to check the texts his brother had been sending to this person in particular for confirmation.

[Patience was never one of your best virtues, Crowley. I told you i leave work around seven, i'm on my way. ]

“Crowley?!”

Oh, he was angry alright. Livid! The older twin was about to check Dean's text when Cas walked into the living room, wearing nothing but the towel around his waist. He probably heard him when he walked out of the bathroom. Oh yeah, Jim, busted much?

“What the hell are you doing?” Cas snatched his phone back and glared at his brother. “Stalking me online wasn't enough...now i find you looking at my phone?” Cas' anger soon vanished as he took notice of his big brother's expression. Jimmy looked like he was about to jump him any moment now. Crap. He had been late, hadn't he? Of course Jimmy had already found out about Crowley. Fuck.

“What the hell are _YOU_ doing? “Jimmy yelled, standing from the couch. “Crowley? Seriously?”

This wasn't the way he had pictured this conversation to happen. He knew Jimmy would be angry either way, but he wanted to be the one telling him. 

“You're fucking Crowley behind our backs...after everything you went through with him?” Jimmy gestures a lot when he's angry. Cas would find it funny if he wasn't the one on the center of said anger. “Did you hit your head or something? Did you forget what he did to you?”

Castiel wasn't saying anything because he didn't have an excuse for what he did. Nothing could excuse his behavior, that much he knows.

“If you're such a goddamn slut, why did you even bother dating Luke, why did you bother corresponding _my_ feelings?”

Jimmy went quiet and the only thing that could be heard in the room were Cas' sobs. He didn't even realize he was crying until he felt tears streaming down his still damp cheeks.

“Are you fucking crying? No, i'm not taking pity on you this time, Cas. I'm done!”

That's when the youngest raised his head and met his brother's eyes. He can't be done with him, not him. Not his twin. “Please, don't say that. I...i...”

“What, Cas, what? From what i read, it can tell it was consensual. You went to that Hotel to meet up with Crowley on your own will.”

“I was weak. I _am_ weak. “ Cas said quietly, biting his lower lip, trying to prevent any more tears from falling. “I've always been weak...i wasn't going to repeat it. It was just this one time, you have to believe me, Jimmy.” He tried to approach his brother and when he stepped back, his heart sank a little. He could deal with Luke's rejection, but he couldn't deal with Jimmy's rejection. Never.

“I find that very hard to believe. And i am pretty sure Luke won't believe you either when he finds out.” Jimmy sighed and then crossed his arms, pursing his lips. “He'll dump you and then he'll dump me. That's what's going to happen. So, little brother, thank you very much for playing me like an idiot.”

“Jimmy, please, i'm sorry!” He didn't care if he was crying in earnest now, he just needed his brother to believe him.

“You're a disappointment.” Jimmy immediately regretted those words but he was angry. People say stupid things when they're angry.

“You...you don't mean that.”

Jimmy walked out of the living room while Cas stayed there, rooted in place.

 

Luke arrived a few minutes later and knocked on the door. When he got no response, he knocked again. The lights in the kitchen and in the living room were on so at least one of the twins had to be home, right?

On the third knock, someone opened the door. It was Castiel. He had put on a shirt and a pair of boxers but he hadn't bothered drying his hair.

“Hey there, what...” The blond frowned, noticing Cas' puffy red eyes. “ Are you okay, baby?”

The younger twin didn't reply and simply stepped aside so Luke could get inside, closing the door behind him when he did.

“Cas?” He lifted his boyfriend's chin up and the other man sucked in a deep breath, probably trying not to cry in front of him. “What's wrong?”

“Tell him what's wrong, little brother.” A very angry Jimmy spat from across the hallway, arms folded over his chest, leaning against the wall.

“Jimmy, what did you do to him?”

“Ask him what _he_ did to us.”

The blond couldn't be more confused. He knows it has something to do with Cas' behavior lately but what could get Jimmy angry to the point of mistreating his little brother like that? Hell, he was crying. And he hated seeing him like that. 

“Jimmy's right, i...” Cas said between broken sobs, lowering his gaze.

“Shh, let's talk.” Luke pressed his lips against the crying twin's forehead, trying to soothe him, while Jimmy just rolled his eyes at them.

 

And so they talked. 

Jimmy was more than ready to interrupt his twin if he dared to distort the truth, but turns out such action hadn't been necessary. Cas told Luke everything. He told him about the times he used to date Crowley five years ago and he even told him about the failure that had been trying to date Dean Winchester. When he was done talking, Cas went silent, thoroughly observing the blond's face. Luke looked as stoic as ever. Neither Cas or Jimmy could tell what was going through his mind at the moment.

“We all make mistakes.” The blond said afterwards.

“Really? That's all?” Why wasn't Luke angry? What the hell was wrong with him? “He cheated on us with the guy that let his friends rape him!”

“Jimmy.” Luke scolded. “Quiet.”

The older twin frowned and looked away.

“Castiel.” Cas looked up at his boyfriend...ex boyfriend? “We all have our weaknesses, it's nothing to be ashamed of. I've done...terrible things in the past as well but i repented. And i am sure you are willing to do the same, are you not?”

Cas nodded several times, watery blue eyes meeting icy blue ones. “I love you. I love Jimmy, i...it will never happen again. I promise. Please, don't leave me, don't leave us.”

What a load of crap, Jimmy thought, listening to them. Lucifer should be angry, he shouldn't let Cas walk away from this with a lecture and a pat on the back and pretend everything's okay.

“I am not leaving you.” Luke smiled, gently cupping Cas' cheek. “And i'm sure Jimmy will come around.” He said, glancing at the older twin. “Isn't that right, Jimmy?”

“You're so full of crap, Lucifer.” Jimmy stormed off to his room and slammed the door shut.

“He hates me.” Cas murmured, more tears pouring down his colored pink cheeks.

“Of course not, he loves you. That's why he's so angry, because he loves you so much.” Luke pulled Cas into a hug and kissed his still wet hair. 

“I-i'm not so sure...about that.”

 

Jimmy was wrong about Lucifer. The blond wasn't taking it lightly, far from it, but he didn't want to upset Castiel more than he already is. Even if it had been consensual, he'd make sure this Crowley person wouldn't dare approaching Cas ever again. And Dean...well, he'd worry about him later.

That night, Luke slept with Cas in his bed. The blond had tried to convince Jimmy to join them but he had refused to do so everytime.


	18. Chapter 18

Jimmy hasn't spoken to his baby brother after their fight a few nights ago and he was also trying to avoid Lucifer. The blond wasn't having none of it though, pulling the older twin for a stolen kiss or two every now and then.The anger he felt at the moment wasn't nothing compared to what he felt when he found out about Castiel and Crowley, but he was still angry nonetheless. Hell, if he's to be honest about it, he's mostly angry at himself for wanting to forgive his brother the same way Luke did. But how could he? After everything they had gone through five years ago, how could Cas just betray him like that?

“You're thinking too hard.” Hannah teased as she approached his desk. “Is everything alright?”

Zachariah had left him another pile of files to look at and he had been staring at them for the last twenty minutes. No wonder Hannah thought something was off.

“Yes, everything's just...peachy.” He said, rubbing an eye.

“Remember when i said we should go out for drinks? I talked to the guys and they all agreed on going tonight.” She smiled, frowning a little when she noticed the bags under his eyes. “Are you...still coming?”

Jimmy leaned back against his chair and finally had the decency to look up at her. Right. A night-out would be fun, he thinks. Maybe it's what he needs to forget about his problems for a few hours?

“Count me in. “

“Great! Around nine at Ben's. Sounds good to you?”

He nodded. “I'll be there.”

 

Luke had just finished replacing four tires and since lunch break was right around the corner, he asked his Boss if he could leave a few minutes earlier to take care of some things. Hearing this, Demian had to chime in, the envious bastard.

“If he's having lunch break before me, i quit.” Demian squinted, looking between Luke and their Boss.

“What are you, five?” The blond snorted.

“Lucifer, if you have things to take care of, you can go.” Then the man was turning his head to gaze at Demian. “ And you're not quitting.”

“What if i was?!”

“We both know you aren't. Your father already thinks you're a good for nothing prick.”

Demian rolled his eyes and went back to the car he was fixing. 

“He _is_ a good for nothing prick, Raphael.” Luke smirked and Raphael laughed, shaking his head. 

“Don't push it. Go and do your stuff but don't be late for the afternoon shift.”

 

“Cas, get over here, please!” Cas had been cleaning a few empty shelves on the back and when his Boss called, he went to her. 

“Yes?”  
  
“I have to go out for a few minutes, mind staying at the counter while i'm gone?”

“Sure, not a problem.” 

“Okay, i'll try not to take too long. See you in a few!” 

She left and Cas went to stand behind the counter. Though the day had just started, no clients had come to the store yet. He hated it. He hated the silence because then all of his problems came back to haunt him. Problems he caused, still...it was very annoying. Cas had been surprised at the way Luke had taken the news but he was thankful nonetheless. Dealing with Jimmy's reaction was hard though. He had tried to talk to him since their fight, but his twin hadn't even bothered sparing him a glance, let alone a single word. Cas knows Jimmy has every right to be angry at him but he loves him so much, he just wants things to go back to what they used to be. 

If only he could go back in time...

Minutes turned into an hour and there were no signs of Becky. It was almost time to close the store for lunch break but he didn't want to do it without his Boss' permission. He hadn't done it before anyway.

His phone buzzed in his pocket and he quickly fished it out. A text...from Crowley. Great. Because Cas wasn't stressed enough. He thought of ignoring it, but curiosity got the best of him in the end.

[ I got the hint when you didn't reply back last time...did you really need to send that blond ape after me? You're lucky my daughter wasn't around. ]

Wait, what? Did Luke...how? 

[I didn't send anyone after you, Crowley. I would never do such thing.] And that was true, he wouldn't ever dare to do that to him. Not when the man seemed to have changed for real and had a little daughter to look after. [I'm sorry. This will be my last text. ]

[ And this will be mine. Take care of yourself, kitten.]

Cas sighed and placed his phone on the counter, staring at Crowley's last text for a good minute or two. So, this was it? Was he finally over Crowley? Instead of relief, he felt sad, go wonder why. And he still needed to know how Luke found Crowley in the first place. And why the hell did he have to go after him when Cas was the one giving in to the man, not the other way around? Luke made Cas the victim when it wasn't nothing like that. 

Becky finally showed up and after apologizing for taking so long, she closed the store and invited Cas to have lunch with her at that new burger place that opened a couple days ago. 

 

This time, when Luke went to the Novaks' place, he found Cas alone in the house. 

“Where's your brother?” He asked, following Castiel to the living room.

“I don't know.”

Cas sat on the couch and Luke sat next to him.  
“I'll text him.” The blond took his phone and started typing.

“Why did you have to go after Crowley?” Straight to the point.

Luke looked up at the youngest of the twins and shrugged, gazing back at the screen. “He won't bother you now.” He wasn't even surprised, of course Crowley would text Cas right afterwards.

“He wasn't bothering me before!” Cas yelled.

“Shh, there's no need to yell, is there?” Luke smirked, clicking send. “Nothing terrible happened.” He said in his usual calm voice, looking at his boyfriend. “I just told him to stay away from you. And before you start yelling again...no, his daughter wasn't home. I wouldn't have dared to talk to the man had she been around.”

“Oh...still, you shouldn't have done that. Crowley's not to blame, i am.”

“It doesn't matter.” Luke moved closer and placed a hand on the twin's knee. “I don't want anyone but Jimmy and I to touch you. Do you understand?”

Cas nodded. “I think we...i think we already lost Jimmy.”

The blond grinned and gently squeezed his knee. “We'll get him back.”

He really hoped so. He missed his brother so much, it hurt.

“Now...about that Dean guy...should i be worried about him?”

“No.”

“Are you sure?”

“Dean's trying to be my friend. He knows i'm taken.”

“Hm...”

“You don't believe me, do you?” Not that it should surprise Cas, after cheating on them with Crowley, why should any of them believe anything he says? Even though he was telling the truth. He wasn't interested in Dean anymore.

“I do.” And to let him know he truly does, he leaned in to capture Cas' lips with his. 

Luke's phone buzzed in the meanwhile, interrupting their little make out session. Jimmy had just texted back. Cas found himself pressing his whole side against Luke's, wanting to know what his brother said.

[Went out with Hannah and the others for drinks. Don't wait up for me.]

What a change. Jimmy had never been a big fan of going out and getting drunk, that was more of a Cas' thing to do...and Castiel immediately felt guilty about it. His brother was getting drunk because of him, wasn't he? God, what a mess.

Luke didn't know the twins for that long, but he knew Jimmy didn't usually do things like that. If he did, he probably would have met two twins instead of one back then.

“It's because of me, isn't it. He would rather ...do stuff he hates instead of coming home.”

“We're not losing him, Cassie. You've got to believe me.”

“What...” Cas' eyes glistened with unshed tears when blue met blue. “Are you going to scare him the same way you did with Crowley so he takes me back or something?”

Luke had to snort at the other man's teasing words.“No, sweetheart, i would never do that to him. Jimmy's ours...and we need to remind him of that.That's all.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, a couple more chapters and i'll end this, i think. =P


	19. Chapter 19

Their co-workers were busy playing drink games and flirting with everything that moved while Jimmy and Hannah chose to sit at a table and have a few drinks in peace. Away from them, at least. The guys were signing up for Karaoke now it seems...and why the hell did he come?? Five minutes after arriving at the bar and he already wants to leave. But he couldn't, of course, he wouldn't let Hannah down.

“Don't think we're forgetting about you two!” One of the guys, Garth, yelled to call their attention. Garth was such a lightweight that after half a beer, the man was already drunk. “We're all gonna sing tonight. The audience's gonna be the judge...and whoever wins, gets the most expensive bottle in the house!”

“OY!” That was Ben, the owner. “No freebies!”

Hannah giggled and dismissed Garth with a gesture of her hand, turning on her seat to gaze at Jimmy. “Oh, i am not going on stage alone.” She giggled, blushing a little. “Would you be interested in a duet?”

“Sure, if you want to lose.” He shook his head, amused. “I can't sing.”

“So? Me neither.” The brunette sipped from her glass, absently running her eyes over her co-worker's body. He looked really good tonight, she thought. 

“Okay.” He smiled, shrugging his shoulders. “If you insist...”

Karaoke eventually started and Garth was actually the first going on stage. Everyone was curious to know what song he had picked. And considering his drunk state, everyone was more than ready to laugh at him.

“I dedicate this song...to the one girl i had to let go...”Garth started and was immediately interrupted by one of the guys.

“You mean the one that ran off?” The guy, Gordon was his name, cackled noisily.

“You don't have to be mean!” The song started and Garth tried to keep up.

 

_Share my life, take me for what I am_  
_'Cause I'll never change all my colours for you_

_Just all that you are and everything that you do_

_I don't really need to look very much further_  
_I don't wanna have to go where you don't follow_  
_I won't hold it back again, this passion inside_  
_Can't run from myself_  
_There's nowhere to hide_

 

Oh. Everyone was surprised at Garth's singing skills! How could he make a Whitney Houston song sound _that_ good?!

“Wow...this, i didn't expect.” Hannah murmured, glancing at the stage.

“He's pretty good.” Jimmy had to agree. It seems the winner has been chosen!

The song ended and everyone in the bar stood and clapped, whistling and cheering for the shy skinny man climbing down the stage.

“Dude!” Gordon slapped Garth on the back, making him cough. “You went full Whitney up there!”

“How are we supposed to compete with that?” Hannah chimed in, laughing, congratulating Garth on his singing.

“I pour myself into the song...and that's it.” What is he now, a music guru?

Gordon was next. The man picked a disney song for the sake of some laughters but in the end everyone in the bar sang along the lines of Under the Sea from the movie The Little Mermaid.

A couple more performances into the night, and Jimmy and Hannah's turn was up. Since they were a duo, the woman picked up a song from Sony and Cher. Hey, it's cliché night, sue them!

“You ready?” She stood next to him on the stage, fumbling with her microphone.

“Not...really.” He replied. 

The song started and the lyrics popped up on the screen to their right.

 

_They say we're young and we don't know_  
_We won't find out until we're grown_  
_Well I don't know if all that's true_  
_'Cause you got me, and baby I got you_

_Babe_  
_I got you babe_  
_I got you babe_

 

Jimmy was laughing, he was actually laughing and he realized he was having fun. Unexpected. He couldn't sing to save his life but Hannah wasn't as bad as she said she was.

 

_They say our love won't pay the rent_  
_Before it's earned,_  
_Our money's all been spent_  
_I guess that's so, we don't have a pot_  
_But at least I'm sure_  
_Of all the things we got_

_Babe_  
_I got you babe_  
_I got you babe_

 

And Hannah didn't think Jimmy was that bad. Whenever they locked gazes during the song, her heart skipped a beat and she decided she would have to do something about it. She had to tell Jimmy she liked him more than a friend. Perhaps it was alcohol induced bravery, but she had to do it anyway. Before she goes crazy. She used to think having this man's friendship was enough, but...hell, who was she trying to fool?

The song ended and after a cheerful round of applauses from the audience, Jimmy and Hannah walked out of the stage and returned to their table.

“That was great! Hannah, i think you might be as good as Garth is!”

She laughed, blushing. “I think you must have gone deaf.” She teased, biting her lip when those bright blue eyes of his gazed into hers. “Jimmy... there's something i need to tell you.”

“Sure, what is it?” He asked, grinning, signaling the waiter to bring two more beers to their table.

Confessing her feelings in the middle of a noisy bar didn't seem right, so, Hannah looked around and then looked back at Jim. “Can we go outside? It's too loud in here.”

“Hm...okay?”

They went ouside and even though the cold air was unpleasant, Hannah enjoyed it. She was nervous, her cheeks were red hot and the cool breeze was actually welcome.

“I don't know how to say this, so...i'll just go straight to the point.”

Jimmy might have been clueless for too long...but right now? He had the feeling he knew what was coming. And it made his chest ache for some strange reason.

“I...i am in love with you, Jimmy. I have been...for a while now.” She lowered her gaze, laughing a little to cover her own nervousness. “Since the first time i saw you, i think.”

Damn.

“You've always been kind to me, helped me when the others didn't seem to care...and your looks might have helped too.” She threw in a little joke, hoping it would make things easier. “So, yeah...that's it.” She dared looking up at him. “Hm...say something? Please?”

What is he to say? He has this gorgeous woman telling him she's in love with him and Jimmy, like the idiot that he is, doesn't know what to say to that. That's when it struck him. He loves his brother and he might be developing strong feelings for Luke, too. That's why he can't correspond to Hannah's feelings, obviously.

“I...uh...i'm in love with someone else. “ And God, did he feel awful when he saw the look on Hannah's face. But he couldn't keep on lying to himself, could he now?

“Oh...” Right, she should have known. A fine man like Jimmy wouldn't be on the loose forever. “I see.”

“I'm really sorry if i somehow misled you int-”

“No, no...it's okay, really.” She said, forcing a little smile. “I think i'm gonna call it a night though...let me know who won the Karaoke later, okay?”

“Hannah...”

“We're good, don't worry.” At least she tried convincing herself of that. She wasn't mad at him, she was mostly mad at herself for having taking so long to say anything. “See you at the office tomorrow.”

And then she took a cab and left.

Jimmy had to go back home. He needed to see his little brother.

 

Luke had fallen asleep on the couch after watching a movie, and Cas was sitting at the table in the kitchen, drinking a cup of coffee. He had mostly played with the spoon inside and the coffee was now cold. He was lost in his thoughts, when he heard the front door opening and closing. Jimmy was home already? Cas sighed and dropped his gaze to the cup between his hands. If only they could-

“Cas?”

Castiel looked up, finding his big brother by the kitchen door. Huh, he was talking to him again, that's a start.

“Cas.” The older twin circled the table and approached the youngest. “I'm sorry for being so hard on you.” Words he never expected to say anytime soon if he's to be honest. 

His eyes widened in confusion at Jimmy's apologies. He shouldn't be apologizing, Cas isn't dumb, he knows he had deserved the silent treatment.

“Jimmy...” He sat straight on his chair, eyes never leaving his brother's. “Are you sure...you're not drunk?” 

“Because i would have to be drunk to apologize to you?”

“You shouldn't even be apologizing to me, that's the problem...”He sighed, running his fingers through his messy hair. “I mean, of course i missed you and wanted us to talk again, but...you, apologizing to me? Doesn't seem right.”  
“Whatever, look...i just want to forget...all that ever happened. I want back in, with you and Luke.”

Well, that sure brought a smile to Cas' lips. “You were never _out_ in the first place.”

“Don't ever do that again, you have no idea how much it hurt.”

“I promise.”

Jimmy nodded at that, smiling, and Cas, feeling confident all over again, stood from his chair and slid a hand around his brother's nape, pulling him for a very passionate kiss. He pulled back to look at his older brother's face and when Jimmy licked his lips, Cas kissed him again, dropping his hand to his waist, his free one fisting in his shirt.

“Well well...”

Both twins pulled away and they saw Luke standing by the door, watching them with a rather predatory smile on his face.

“Kissing and making up, are we?” The blond continued, walking towards them.

“You could say that.” Cas grinned and damn, it was contagious. Luke loved seeing him smile like that again.

“Yeah.” Jimmy nodded softly, keeping his hands around his little brother's waist in what would probably be called a possessive manner.

“Good. Come to bed, boys.”

Luke turned around and walked out of the kitchen, the twins following right behind.


	20. Chapter 20

Cas moaned non-stop between Jimmy and Luke, the blond filling him up from behind, while his brother kissed him and stroked his leaking cock, swallowing every noise and gasp coming out of his red swollen lips everytime the other man thrusted into the right spot.

“Gonna come for us, Cassie?” Luke teased, his voice dropping an octave, leaning to kiss and bite on the younger twin's shoulder, making sure the skin's marked afterwards. “Think you deserve it?” His length moved in and out of him at a faster pace and Cas felt immense pleasure, his whole body vibrating with liquid heat as wave after wave of pure bliss coursed through him.

“Y-yes...please. I need to, i really n-”

Luke smirked and pulled out of his pink stretched hole only to sink back in with a hard thrust.

“You'll have to beg better than that.” The blond looked over Cas' shoulder and caught Jimmy staring at him, probably awaiting for further instructions. “Stop touching him, want Cassie here to come untouched.” The blond growled, his own breath hitching as he felt his own orgasm about to tore through him. Lucifer had to force himself to slow down the pace though, he still had to fuck Jimmy and going soft at a moment like this, wasn't an option. 

“Sorry, little brother.” Hah, then again, who's Jimmy trying to fool? He loves seeing Cas like that as much as Luke does. Suits him just right.

Cas clenched around the blond's throbbing cock and after a few more thrusts, he finally came, loud as ever, shooting thick ropes of white against his older brother's bare stomach.

Jimmy smiled and ran his fingers through his brother's damp hair, leaning in to leave a little kiss on his sweaty forehead. “So hot, Cas, you have no idea.”

Cas was breathing heavily and nuzzling against Jimmy's neck, barely coming down of his high since Luke hadn't stopped thrusting into him just yet.

“Jimmy...” The older twin could tell the blond was trying very hard not to come right there and then. “ Get ready for me. Now.”

Though he isn't nearly as submissive as his baby brother is, Jim has gotten used to submit to Luke. Funny how he had refused to let the blond approach him in the beginning...when nowadays he kind of...craves his touch. The name, Lucifer, it sure fit him. King of temptation. Damned bastard.

Jimmy obeyed then, letting go of his sleepy sibbling to lay on his back, stretching an arm to grab the lube from the nightstand. He usually prefers when Cas or Luke prepare him but if the blond asked him to do it himself, well, he'll put on a show for the man.

Cas was having trouble keeping his eyes open, sleep threatening to take over no doubt, but he fought against it, wanting to watch his older brother.

“Gonna...fuck, gonna need you to be quick, Jim.”

Luke had propped himself up on an elbow, wanting to watch the show as well, moving in and out of Castiel at a very slow, torturous pace. 

“I think...” Jimmy said in a husky voice, slicking two fingers up, moving them down his body to poke at his entrance.” I might just take my time.”

The blond growled at that and watched those slick fingers disappear into the tight heat of the older twin's body. Fuck, he'll come just by watching him if he doesn't hurry up.

Jimmy enjoys teasing Lucifer but he knows the other man will be on the brink of his own orgasm when he's ready and though he might like it when he's rough on him, he'll have to make sure his body will be able to withstand the brutal pace.

Finding that particular spot within him, Jimmy mercilessly thrust his fingers against it, back arching off the mattress as his lips parted on a silent O. Damn, he was getting good at this, and he didn't even need to touch his dick, ignoring the pre-come leaking out of the head and coming down the sides.

Cas, who had been awake still, mumbled something incoherent and lazily reached out a hand to touch his brother's cock, long shaky fingers wrapping around it, giving it an experimental pump. When Jimmy cried out in pleasure, Cas hummed in appreciation and started moving his hand up and down, looking up at his twin's face.

“Cas...i didn't tell you to touch him, did i?”

But Cas didn't care, he kept stroking his brother until Luke eventually had to slap his hand away. The younger twin giggled and buried his head into the pillow. “You're mean...” He murmured, letting out little gasps when the blond suddenly hastened the pace.

“And we'll...have to work on your disobedience later...”

Cas moaned in anticipation.

Luke couldn't take it anymore at this point, he didn't care if Jimmy was properly ready or not. He needed to come and he needed to do it inside him. Abruptly pulling out of Cas, he squeezed himself at the base and moved to kneel between the older twin's legs, licking his lips at the sight before him. Jimmy looked so good like that, spread and stretched just for him, his brother's come drying on his stomach.

“Yeah.” Luke breathed, hooking one of the other man's legs under his arm and pulling him closer, easily slidding his hard cock inside his still very tight hole, causing both men to shudder and moan.

And Castiel apparently wasn't sleepy anymore. His eyes were wide open, his lips slightly parted, as he laid on his side, not wanting to lose a single moment of the scene unfolding next to him.

Luke was now clutching Jimmy's sweaty damp hair with his free hand, bracing down on the warm sheets with his left, fucking him hard and fast. He wasn't going to last much longer and as a matter of fact, he didn't. A couple thrusts later, he buried himself to the hilt and threw his head back, shooting his load deep into Jimmy's tight walls.

Cas moved closer to kiss Jim's cheek and gazed down at his neglected cock, then looking up to catch a glimpse of the blond's face as he struggled to catch his breath. “Can i touch him now?”

Luke nodded and pulled out of the older twin, kneeling by the foot of the bed, giving the brothers their space. Cas took his brother's dick into his mouth like a pro and sucked and licked until he was tasting cum. Jimmy hadn't last long either.

Swallowing and later licking his lips, Cas sat in bed and grinned at the sated smile on his older brother's face. “So...are we good now? Are we good?” Cas asked, looking between Jimmy and Lucifer.

“You're never getting rid of me, you two.” The blond chuckled and took a deep breath, joining his boyfriends, sliding right into the spot in the middle of them.

“Are you sure? We can be...complicated.” Jimmy finally spoke, voice still coming out a little breathless.

“I like complicated.” He threw his arms around the twins and pulled them close, giving each one a kiss on their heads.

  
[ ](http://tinypic.com?ref=2j8r6f)  


 

A year has passed and a lot of things had changed since then.

Luke had finally left the place he shared with Gabriel and moved in with the twins. Gabe had made a little scene at first, babbling nonsense about losing his wingman...and Luke had asked him if he was high. He was. They had never been friends, well, at least not the way Gabriel thought they had been. Poor little bastard, Luke's afraid to admit he might actually miss him once in a while. Oh, and he never ended up with Kali. The girl had gotten sick of his spoiled brat attitude and nowadays, she was engaged to her Personal Trainer. At least he was taller than her.

Demian remained the same for the past year, Luke thinks the guy might actually have a list and that he won't stop until he has banged everyone and everything in town.

Oh, and everything was going well at Raphael's shop for a change. The man was thinking of retiring and offering his job to the blond, and Luke couldn't wait. He'd get to boss Demian around...even if he was already doing it. Still, it would be great. He'd have to hire someone else though.

In the meanwhile, Jimmy and his co-workers had been forced to quit working for Zachariah because the man had decided to declare bankruptcy. It wasn't a surprise though, everyone saw it coming. Fortunately, Jimmy didn't have to wait too long until he got himself a new job at the Office next to Becky's bookstore. Not only it offered better working conditions and their Boss seemed to be a very nice woman, there was also the bonus he'd get to see his little brother more often during the day and even have lunch together. Of course when Becky saw the two of them together, the girl nearly collapsed. And then she started rambling about these weird..twin...twincest stories she had been writing for a while? Yeah, lots of creepy moments and awkward laughters. If only she knew...

Hannah decided not to follow Jimmy even when the older twin told her there was a place for her at this new Office he was applyintg to. They had remained friends but she didn't feel right, she really needed to leave the city. Besides, she missed her family and it was about time she went back to spend some quality time with them. She'd find herself a job eventually...and who knows, she even might end up meeting someone.

Crowley had stopped going to the bookstore even if little Amara cried and squirmed almost every five minutes, saying she wanted to go. There were more bookstores in town, but the child had grown fond of Becky's store, go wonder why! And Crowley wasn't going back there...not because he feared that bloke Castiel had for a boyfriend, but because he didn't want to get his former lover in troubles. Bollocks. He did change, didn't he? Too bad his timing had been terrible.

Balthazar was gone to England for the summer but the blond promised everyone he'd bring his friends treats when he gets back. As for Adam, the kid had finally moved out of his big brother's Michael place. He has been living with Charlie for a few months now until he makes enough money to rent a good apartment. The redhead often brought girls home and Adam couldn't help falling for every single one of them. Until he remembered they were lesbians, that is. Fucking hell.

Garth had been jobless as well as Gordon, and since they had no prospects for the future, they decided to participate on a tv show about singing. Garth ended up winning! Gordon never got past the audition.

And Dean. He and Cas had agreed on hanging out as friends a long time ago, but it just never happened. And even if a part of him still wanted Castiel, he had long decided to forget about the younger twin. It wasn't easy, but he managed. He had found himself a nice girl called Pamela, a bit eccentric yeah, but just Dean's cup of tea nonetheless. She was wild, daring and Dean was...happy. Sort of.

 

Castiel, Jimmy and Luke were going through a good moment.

They'd go out the three together and though they had to be careful not to draw any attentions towards them, they'd often hold hands or kiss in the darkness of movie theater rooms. It wasn't perfect, sure, but it was all they had. And they wouldn't have it any other way.

  
**-**  


  
[](http://tinypic.com?ref=17tqhs)

  
**LoL**  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The End!! **8)**
> 
> Thanks to everyone for reading this silly fic. Hope you liked it. ** <3**


End file.
